Enseñando y Aprendiendo
by lightfeatherxa
Summary: Hermione Granger se encuentra volviendo a Hogwarts cuatro años despues de la guerra, no como alumna, sino como profesora de Encantamientos. Espera tener que lidiar con los demonios que aun la persiguen, lo que no espera es un recien-salido-de-Azkaban Draco Malfoy como alumno. Rating M para el futuro.
1. Capitulo 1

**Enseñando y Aprendiendo**

El castillo por fin estaba volviendo a ser como ella lo recordaba, como había solido ser en sus primeros años como estudiante, antes de pensar en guerras, en morir y en llanto. El castillo por fin olía a picardía y a ideas frescas y sonaba a risas e insultos de viejas e inocentes rivalidades.

Hermione se acomodo la tunica azul marino en la que había gastado una pequeña fortuna solo una semana atrás, antes de abrir las enormes puertas que daban al gran comedor. Por un momento creyó verse sentada en la larga mesa plagada de rojo y dorado riendo con sus dos mejores amigos, soñando en voz alta con que iba a ser el resto de su vida

'Curandera en St. Mungo's'

Hubiera contestado enseguida la Hermione de 15 años que tanto veneraba el conocimiento y que tanto luchaba contra el matorral que podía llegar a ser su pelo.

_Lo intente_

Pensó mientras notaba como Filius Flitwick le hacia señas que se acercara a la enorme mesa que se ubicaba en la otra punta del Gran Comedor en posición perpendicular al resto.

Fue recién ahí que noto el silencio en el lugar y como todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella. Consiguió formar una sonrisa con sus labios antes de cruzar la enorme habitación y tomar un asiento del otro lado de la larga mesa.

"Buenas noches" se escucho decir sonriendo a las caras que conocía y a aquellas que habían suplantado las que solía conocer.

"Bienvenida de vuelta señorita Granger" la recibió la firme pero calida voz de Minerva McGonagall.

"Es un gusto verla profesora" reconoció Hermione, sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta.

Hagrid por su parte la miraba emocionado mientras que Trewlaney no intentaba esconder el poco aprecio que le tenía.

En el momento en que McGonagall estaba por decirle algo mas el ahora director Flitwick camino pasando donde ella se encontraba sentada, deteniéndose a darle una leve palmada en la espalda. Casi podía escuchar el 'cálmese señorita Granger' tan característico del pequeño profesor. Siempre había tenido la capacidad de traer calma en los alumnos, aun cuando la situación invitaba a todo menos a permanecer calmo.

Hermione vio como Flitwick se ubicaba delante de la mesa, justo en el centro, allí donde un atril metálico decorado con una imponente águila dorada descansaba. Ese atril solía ser mucho más alto, como el director que ella todavía tanto extrañaba.

"Alumnos, Alumnos" La voz del Director Flitwick resonó en toda la habitación. Su apariencia la misma de siempre: estatura pequeña, cabello castaño peinado con gel hacia un costado, lentes redondos y simpaticones, camisa blanca, pantalón negro y chaleco dorado. Una sutil corbata moño color celeste rodeaba su cuello y una gruesa y resplandeciente cadena de oro aparecía por el bolsillo de su chaleco, indicando donde guardaba el reloj que todos sabían, Albus Dumbledore le había regalado aquel primer día en que su carrera como docente había iniciado. "Bienvenidos nuevamente a Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería". Todos los alumnos, vestidos con los colores de las casas a las que pertenecían, comenzaron a vitorear a la par que aplaudían o elevaban sus brazos en el aire una y otra vez demostrando su contento. "Este año se cumplen cuatro años desde que la batalla de Hogwarts tomo lugar, aquí mismo, y es este año, por fin, cuando podemos anunciar la completa reparación del castillo", una vez mas se escucharon aplausos, solo que esta vez venían cargados de respeto mas que de completa euforia.

Hermione intento suprimir las imágenes que amenazaban con inundar su mente. Sabia que iba a fallar, lo sabia, lo único que mitigo el impacto fue sentir la mano de Minerva McGonagall rodeándole la suya.

_Respira_ se recordó a si misma.

"Quiero agradecer a todos los profesores por la gran ayuda que han brindado para recuperar el estado de belleza que esta institución siempre estuvo acompañada con, pero sobre todo queremos agradecerle a aquellos que valientemente lucharon cuatro años atrás para aun tener este colegio, para poder enseñar sin miedo, para que día a día podamos disfrutar de nuestra libertad y podamos pensar en el futuro sin sentir terror".

La habitación enmudeció antes de romper en efusivos aplausos.

_Respira _Pensó Hermione nuevamente.

"Este año" prosiguió Flitwick "no hay cambios resonantes exceptuando uno: Una maravillosa ex-alumna de esta institución ha decidido unirse al grupo de profesores para enseñar nada mas y nada menos que encantamientos. Quiero darle la bienvenida a la señorita Hermione Granger" Filius Flitwick finalizo volteando a verla.

Hermione se puso de pie y pasó sus manos nerviosamente por su tunica una vez mas mientras daba una enorme sonrisa al gran comedor.

Todos los alumnos aplaudieron, pero solo aquellos vistiendo rojo y dorado se pusieron de pie y gritaron en aprobación.

Hermione sonrió aun más ampliamente.

La voz del director comenzó a resonar una vez mas mencionando el sombrero seleccionador y los alumnos de primer año. Hermione tomo asiento una vez más y se dispuso a verdaderamente disfrutar el resto de la ceremonia, al igual que el resto del año.

El aula era exactamente como ella lo recordaba: Un viejo escritorio de madera descansando sobre una pila de escalones, dos enormes pizarrones negros flanqueando el mismo a cada lado, tres filas de escritorios y la brillante luz del día colándose por los enormes ventanales de la torre en la que estaban ubicados. Era el tercer piso después de todo.

Varias imágenes comenzaron a inundar la mente de Hermione, imágenes que involucraban a mejores amigos, a travesuras y a horas y horas de práctica, incluso a más que una explosión.

_Pobre Seamus_

No pudo seguir pensando más cuando la puerta del aula se abrió dejando entrar a los alumnos de séptimo año de Ravenclaw y Slitherin. Era la primera hora del lunes, así que imaginaba la poca predisposición que la mayoría iba a demostrar en solo unos momentos.

"¡Bienvenidos todos!" exclamo Hermione notando que sonaba un poco demasiado emocionada "tomen asiento donde ustedes prefieran" tal vez si les ofrecía algo que a ellos les gustara ellos le ofrecieran algo a ella que también le gustara.

El aula fue lentamente llenándose hasta dejar solo un banco libre al fondo. Esa fue la señal para que Hermione empezara entonces con su curso.

"¿Cómo les ha ido en las vacaciones?" silencio. "me imagino que bien, aunque volver a este colegio nunca es algo que uno no quiera hacer" expresión de aburrimiento inundaba el rostro de los que vestían azul y plateado, mientras que las serpientes no intentaban disimular el malestar que sentían.

_GAAHH es más difícil de lo que recordaba_

"bueno...este año es por fin su ultimo año, algunos van a tener que rendir los N.E.W.T.s, todos van a por fin terminar y salir a ser lo que quieran ser en este mundo…" Hermione fue literalmente interrumpida por el bostezo mas ruidoso que jamás había escuchado en su vida. Un Slytherin que ella creía recordar de cuando todavía asistía al colegio como estudiante, solo que en ese entonces apenas si pasaba el metro treinta y siempre solía tener cara de asustado, ahora en cambio superaba con facilidad el metro ochenta, su pelo era rubio y brillante y su rostro estaba ocupado por ojos llenos de picardía, una mueca de superado y un aire de admiración propia.

_No importa cuanto lo intentes, no te sale ser como el original rubio infernal. Mala copia._

¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué hacia pensando eso de los alumnos? ahora era profesora, tenia que tolerarlos, enseñarles disciplina y sobre todo respetarlos, por mas que los malos comentarios se proyectaban solo en su cabeza.

"A ver… ¿Por qué no empiezan diciéndome que fue lo que vieron el año pasado y-?" Una voz suave y grave proveniente del mismo sector de donde había venido el bostezo lleno el aula, interrumpiendo a Hermione en la mitad de su pregunta.

"Disculpe profesora, pero no creo que sea apropiado que hagamos su trabajo por usted, no importa cuan nueva sea…" Esta vez no era el rubio hablando, sino una señorita de pelo oscuro y lacio que le caía justo debajo de los hombros, labios prominentes y ojos enormes y negros, casi demasiado grandes para su cara.

"¿Su nombre es?" pregunto Hermione intentando reprimir el desagrado que indudablemente los Slytherin siempre le iban a causar.

"Crisselda Parkinson"

_Parkinson tenia que sea…hermana de la muy i-basta Hermione_

"Hermana de Pansy presumo, solíamos ser compañeras, las dos del mismo años, diferentes casas…"

"si…mi hermana apenas si pudo contener la risa cuando le conté que Hermione Granger me iba a dar clases. Me contó alguna anécdota que otra"

"Es profesora Granger o señorita Granger, no Hermione Granger" soltó Hermione con todo de autoridad y decidido, esto ya se le estaba yendo de las manos si no le ponía un freno "Y no estoy pidiendo que hagan mi trabajo por mi señorita Parkinson, para nada, pero necesito que ustedes me digan como se encuentran en nivel, porque sino ya mismo empiezo la clase de magia sin varita y en dos semanas les tomo un examen, ya deberían estar a este nivel, así que, alumnos, saquen El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos de Miranda Goshawk y empiecen a leer la teoría, es fascinante. Tiene acá a la señorita Parkinson para agradecer" Enseguida el ambiente se lleno de abucheo y malestar. Así no esperaba empezar su carrera como docente, aunque imaginaba que se iba a desvirtuar a eso, después de todo en el aula siempre había ido en contra de la corriente del resto.

"Profesora, por favor, nece-" Un alumno de tez morena, con pequeños ojos verdes y pelo inundado de gel comenzó a hablar, pero no pudo terminar cuando la puerta de abrió de golpe. Flitwick le hizo señas a Hermione para que saliera del aula un momento. Enseguida esta obedeció cruzando los fríos pisos de piedra gris hasta salir del aula. Lo que la esperaba del otro lado era algo que jamás se imagino encontrar.

Estaba mas delgado, mucho mas delgado, mas alto también, si no calculaba mal estaría cerca del metro ochenta y cinco, su rostro estaba pálido, casi tenia un color ceniza, exceptuando por las enormes medialunas rojas que se ubicaban debajo de cada ojo. Esos ojos tan particulares, con un gris siempre tan imponente e intimidante, estaban apagados, haciendo que fuera difícil reconocerlo. El pelo siempre impecable, peinado hacia atrás con ese estilo tan de sangre pura, ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros, siempre tan rubio que se podía confundir con blanco, si bien iba camino a ser como el tan característico peinado de su padre, esta estaba seco y dañado, no brillante y lustroso como el de su progenitor siempre lucia. Estaba envuelto en el uniforme con el que ella siempre lo veía, pero le quedaba levemente chico y lo hacia ver ridículo, no superior como el siempre había sentido que el verde y el plateado lo hacían ver.

_¿Qué hace Draco Malfoy acá?_

"Hermione, no se si recordas al señor Malfoy" ella solo asintió, esquivándole la mirada a su ex compañero de escuela y concentrándose en la del ahora director. Por mas que ya había crecido y muchas cosas habían quedado atrás, todavía la ponía nerviosa, y todavía la hacia sentir como que tenia que estar en constante estado de defensa, Malfoy siempre había sido su peor pesadilla, no podía creer que tuviera que verlo de vuelta. "recién acaba de finalizar su sentencia en Azkaban, y es requisito del Ministerio de Magia que cumpla sus años educativos acá en Hogwarts. Va a estar vigilado de cerca por el profesor Slughorn al igual que por mi, solo necesito que por favor lo tomes en tu clase" Sabia que no era un favor lo que pedía, era una orden, estaba obligada a darle clases a un grupo de irrespetuosos Slytherins y soberbios Ravenclaws y encima ahora a un Malfoy.

A _Draco_ Malfoy.

_Genial inicio de año escolar… ¡Brillante!_

"De acuerdo" acepto Hermione muy a su pesar.

"El señor Malfoy va a tener que prepararse para los N.E.W.T.s, en su O.W.L. de Encantamientos saco un extraordinario" Explico Flitwick casi con orgullo. Encima iba a ser uno de los alumnos avanzados.

Una vez más Hermione indico que había escuchado asintiendo con su cabeza y sin decir nada, y una vez mas le esquivo la mirada a Draco Malfoy.

"Muchas gracias Hermione, realmente lo aprecio" expreso Flitwick, ella le dio una sonrisa y señalo el interior del aula, indicando que tenía que seguir con su clase.

Dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino al interior de la habitación donde todos parecían estar leyendo, exceptuando algunos que habían puesto un encantamiento silenciador alrededor de ellos y hablaban como quien no quiere la cosa. No quiso voltear a ver si la seguía, pero tampoco necesitaba, porque podía escuchar los pasos detrás de ella.

Hermione camino hasta el frente, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, no iba a dejar que nadie lo viera, era privado, era solo de ella para experimentar.

"Alumnos, tengo algo que decirles" todos los estudiantes estaban dándole la espalda y concentrados en el rubio que se ubicaba en el asiento del fondo del aula. El murmullo inundando el aula, sonando a cosas como '¿No es ese Draco Malfoy?' '¿Qué hace ese perdedor acá, no tiene como treinta ya?' 'Es mucho mas lindo que en las fotos. No. Yo lo vi primero'.

"¡Alumnos!" exclamo Hermione con decisión. Ahora si todos voltearon a verla a ella "el señor Malfoy va a unírsenos este año para terminar su educación, el director Flitwick le ha dado la bienvenida, nosotros tenemos que hacer lo mismo, así que Malfoy, bienvenido" Por fin Hermione se animo a mirarlo, cara a cara y lo único que vio fue completo asco y desprecio destinados hacia ella una vez mas. Y de pronto los dos tenían quince años, y ella vestía rojo y dorado y el su tan preciado verde y el aula sonaba a insultos susurrados en esa voz tan suave y soberbia y enseguida eran seguidos por risas y risas y risas y ella nunca podía defenderse.

_¿Por qué?_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Re apreciaria una opinion y si tienen historias de Dramione, haganme saber que necesito mas para leer! Beso!_


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Como la estan pasando en esta epoca de fiestas? Ojala y todo bien. Quiero tomarme un segundo para agradecerles por los comentarios, por los follows y los favoritos. Como dije es la primera vez que me encuentro haciendo esto y tengo panico de que sea un horror! Con suerte no es asi. Sus comentarios han sido positivos y eso me da las re pilas para seguir escribiendo. Espero este capitulo tambien les guste. Un beso enorme y gracias de vuelta!_

**Capitulo 2**

La habitación era pequeña, solo una cama de dos plazas, un ropero, una mesa de luz con una pequeña lámpara que parecía no tener mucho más tiempo de vida y un espejo de cuerpo entero. En el extremo sur derecho se ubicaba una puerta de madera rojiza que daba paso a un cómodo y funcional baño.

_La vista es hermosa_ pensó Hermione mientras miraba por una de las tres ventanas que tenia la habitación. Podía ver el largo de los jardines hasta el inicio del bosque prohibido. No era muy fanática de las alturas, pero vivir en el séptimo piso tenía sus ventajas.

_000_

"¡Encierro Supremis!" exclamó Hermione con vehemencia.

La puerta desapareció como tal dejando en su lugar un panel liso de madera incrustado en la pared.

Ninguna cerradura, ningún picaporte.

Ahora tal vez podría dormir.

_000_

"Señorita Granger" sintió Hermione detrás suyo. La voz delicada y levemente di fónica de Minerva McGonagall dirigiendose a ella.

La mujer estaba impecable, como siempre, en su tunica negra azabache. Su rostro anguloso y delicado reflejando un cansancio que solo años de tanta actividad es capaz de alcanzar. Los ojos celeste agua la miraban preocupada, aunque su postura demostraba simpatia y alegria de verla.

"Buenos dias profesora" saludo Hermione.

En los primeros cinco dias que ya habia estaba viviendo en el castillo no habia tenido mucha oportunidad de sociabilizar con nadie exceptuando con los alumnos en hora de clase.

"Ya me podes llamar Minerva querida, ahora somos pares"

"Dudo que lo consiga, los habitos son difíciles de abandonar" explico Hermione.

"Haz como prefieras" concluyo McGonagall con un gesto de su mano que indicaba cualquiera de las dos opciones estaba bien.

"¿Pasa algo profesora?" pregunto Hermione al ver el repentino tono serio de su ex maestra de Transfiguraciones.

"No es nada serio Hermione, solo queria hablar contigo un momento" la joven asintió incitandola a que prosiguiera. Estaban en la mitad del pasillo del area de los profesores, no habia riesgo de que algun alumno los escuchara. "Queria saber como te habias adaptado al regreso del señor Malfoy, se de la particular rivalidad que siempre existio entre ustedes dos, y no siempre fue inocente".

El estomago de Hermione dio un vuelco. En su cabeza se proyectaba una vez mas la mirada de asco y odio que Malfoy le haia dado en el salon de clases.

La realidad era que no tenia mucho para decir.

"Flitwick me pidio que lo acepte" McGonagall asintió. Entendia.

_000_

Hermione estaba sentada en su comoda oficina cuando un decidido repiqueteo sono en el vidrio. Una pequeña lechuza color caramelo con enormes ojos miel descansaba del otro lado con un sobre en la boca.

_Ginny_.

Enseguida se puso de pie y avanzo a toda velocidad hacia la ventana.

"¡Hola Bludger!" saludo tomando el sobre con una mano y acariciando a la lechuza detrás de las alas con la otra. El animal emitio un suave pitido de apreciación antes de voltear y emprender vuelo una vez mas.

Hermione se sentó en la enorme silla de terciopelo color rubí antes de abrir la carta y comenzar a leer con euforia.

_Querida Hermione,_

_¿Cómo vienen esas clases? Espero que brillantes, como tu. ¡Estoy tan contenta por ti!_

_Lo malo de que estes alla es que no te tengo cerca para visitarte y contarte mis pateticas peleas con Harry y los golpes que me he estado ligando en las practicas con las Holyheads. Lo que quiero decir es ¡Te extraño! Todos los hacemos. Si. Todos. Lo prometo. _

_El fin de semana que viene estaba pensando en ir a Hogsmeade. Si puedes logarlo tu tambien avisame asi nos encontramos. ¡Cuánto antes!_

_Cariños, _

_Ginny._

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir de oreja a oreja.

"Yo tambien te extraño Gin"

_000_

La bibilioteca estaba por cerrar. Hermione avanzaba a toda velocidad por los frios pasillos de piedra del colegio.

_No me cierres, no me cierres_ penso casi como una plegaria.

Necesitaba sacar dos libros de encatamientos, pero sobre todo el ultimo tomo de '_Runas en desaparición, un estudio en profundidad'_. No veia la hora de prepararse una tetera y perderse en las gruesas paginas del libro.

"¡Si! ¡llegue!" exclamo Hermione ganando una mirada de horror de parte de dos Ravenclaws. "estudien chicos" agrego con decision. Los alumnos comenzaron a caminar mas rapido en direccion contraria a ella. "Jovenes…" suspiro con decepcion.

Sus pies avanzaron firme y decididamente hacia el interior de su habitación favorita en todo el castillo. La tenue luz de las velas acompañadas por la iluminación de pequeñas lamparas en las mesas de roble la ponia en un estado de calma automatico.

El lugar, como ella esperaba, estaba desierto. Solo un par de estudiantes estaban terminando de guardar sus pergaminos, listos para marcharse.

"¡Señorita Granger, no!" exclamo madam Prince al verla entrar. Dedo en el aire, ojos marrones escondidos detrás de una gruesa capa de maquillaje oscuro y el cabello negro noche sujetado en un prolijo rodete.

"Madam Prince, por favor, ya se lo que quiero, prometo no demorarla"

_Mucho…_ Termino de pensar Hermione.

"Si cree que no recuerdo sus dias de estudiante esta muy equivocada" Hermione le dio una sonrisa enorme de esas que dejan a la vista todos los dientes. Era un '_por favor_' camuflado. "Ugh, de acuerdo…de acuerdo".

"Usted es la mejor Madam Prince, sepalo" la mujer bufo casi con indignación aunque Hermione consiguió ver la pequeña sonrisa de orgullo que pretendia esconder.

Sus pies, una vez mas, comenzaron a moverse con decision hasta las enormes estanterias de madera repletas de libros que iban del techo hasta el suelo. Era como un laberinto para cualquiera que no estuviera familiarizado con su distribución.

"Encantamientos… Encantamientos…" murmuro Hermione mientras buscaba dos particulares titulos "¡Ajá! Ahora runas"

Esta vez se adentro mas entre las interminables filas de libros. La seccion de Runas estaba al fondo, justo antes de que empezara la seccion prohibida.

Sus ojos estaban concetrados en la curtida tapa de cuero marron con ornamentadas letras doradas que relataban algo de hechizos curativos, haciendo que la vision con la que encontro fuera doblemente horrifica.

Desplegado casi como el hombre del Viturvio de Da Vinci se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Manos y pies colgando de gruesas sogas que surgian de las mismas estanterias que los rodeaban. Su rostro estaba golpeado y su pelo le tapaba mas de la mitad de la cara, pero era el. Su brazo derecho al descubierto mostraba el tatuaje negro de una serpiente y una calabera que lo habia mandado a Azkaban. Al lado de dicho tatuaje la palabra '_Traidor_' aparecia escrita en la misma piel. A Hermione le recordo enseguida a la marca que le habia dejado Bellatrix Lestrange el dia que la habia torturado en el Malfoy Manor.

_Sangre sucia_

Todavia se veia con claridad a contraluz.

Su primer instinto fue dejar caer los libros al piso y permanecer estatica con la boca abierta. Tardo unos segundos hasta tomar su varita y cortar con cuatro movimientos veloces las sogas. El cuerpo de Malfoy cayo al suelo con un fuerte '_Ump_'.

No pudo evitar escuchar el gruñido de queja que resono en la garganta del rubio.

Ella no estaba muy segura que hacer, si acercarse a ayudarlo, si gritar por asistencia, si quedarse quieta y no decir nada…

Sin ser conciente de ello tomo la decision de hacer lo ultimo.

Malfoy lentamente se puso de pie ignorando por completo la presencia de Hermione. Aun erguido sus ojos se concentraban en sus zapatos, no en ella.

Las piernas largas y delgadas de el comenzaron a moverse. Al principio era un movimiento lento e incomodo aunque enseguida se convirtieron en rapidos y fluidos avances.

"¿Quién?" Pregunto Hermione apresuradamente antes de que Malfoy se pudiera alejar.

No obtuvo respuesta.

"Dije ¿Quién? ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién lo hizo?" Draco se detuvo, pero ni siquiera volteo a verla. "Malfoy ¿Quién fue? Necesito que me digas quien hizo esto porque merece un castigo" Hermione insistio intentando no perder la calma.

No eran mas compañeros de clase, ella ahora era una profesora y el un alumno, tenia que respetarla como tal.

El no parecio coincidir ya que comenzo a avanzar en direccion contraria a donde ella permanecia parada con los libros a sus pies.

"¡Maldita sea Malfoy! Me lo debes después de q-" fue un segundo en que el cuerpo entero de el volteo, sus ojos grises destellando ira se posaron en los de ella. En solo dos zancadas estaban frente a frente, meros centímetros separandolos.

"No te debo nada Granger, absolutamente nada" solto Malfoy casi con veneno en la voz. Su dedo largo y fino clavandose una y otra vez debajo de la clavicula izquierda de ella "No pedi por tu ayuda, no quiero tu ayuda y no necesito tu ayuda. No me importa que seas profesora, no te voy a tratar con respeto porque para mi sos la asquerosa y patetica sangre sucia que siempre has sido. Lo unico que vas a provocar en mi es asco y repulsión, nunca respeto. Prefiero volver a Azkaban y pasar el resto de mis dias alli que respetarte" Malfoy termino justo antes de que Madam Prince apareciera donde ellos se encontraban.

"Señorita Granger dijo q- ¡Señor Malfoy! ¿Qué hace todavía aquí? La biblioteca cerro. ¡Retirese de inmediato!" Asi como quien no quiere la cosa la bibliotecaria de olvido de Hermione y prosiguió a escoltar al alumno de Slytherin hasta la salida.

Granger no consiguió moverse, lo unico que parecio capaz de hacer fue intentar lograr que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, aunque parecia un pez fuera del agua, incapaz de respirar.

_No llores_ se suplico a si misma.

Su cuerpo se agacho a tomar los libros del piso y enseguida emprendio su camino fuera de la biblioteca. Necesitaba volver a su habitación.

Necesitaba volver a sentirse segura.

No fue hasta que estaba abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio que noto el dolor que sentia justo arriba del corazon. Probablemente se iba a encontrar con un moreton.

_A/N: Ana, Miri, Lachicariddle y Mery. Un especial gracias para ustedes! no esperaba recibir ni un comentario y ustedes cambiaron eso. Lo aprecio muchisimo. Beso!_


	3. Chapter 3

_N/A: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Como estan? espero todo lindo. Una vez mas solo me quiero tomar un momento para darles las gracias por sus comentarios, sus follows y sus favoritos. El segundo capitulo aparentemente tambien les gusto y no se dan una idea el alivio enorme que eso me causo. Espero que este capitulo tambien les guste. Sin nada mas que decir, a leer se ha dicho!_

**Capitulo 3**

Después de la cena los alumnos fueron sorprendidos con un festín de chocolate.

Galletitas de chocolate, pastel de chocolate, fondue, brownies con caramelo salado.

_Los favoritos de Ron._

_000_

"Esto que tengo acá" comenzó la clase del lunes a la mañana Hermione "todos saben es una varita. Con los movimientos correctos y las palabras adecuadas nos ayuda a canalizar nuestra magia para obtener los resultados esperados" sus piernas comenzaron a moverse de un lado del aula hasta el otro. La mirada de los alumnos fija en ella. Había probablemente una persona que ni siquiera estaba prestando atencion, o tal vez si, mientras la maldecía en su cabeza "por ejemplo" prosiguió "quiero conseguir que algo levite y digo '_Wingardium Leviosa'_".

Todos y cada uno de los escritorios y sillas de los alumnos se elevaron del suelo, consiguiendo sonidos de sorpresa, algún que otro 'wow' y un quejido de molestia que sorpresivamente no provenía del fondo.

Con un rápido movimiento de la muñeca de Hermione todos volvieron a ser depositados en tierra firme.

"Ese hechizo todos los saben, es de primer año ¿verdad? El director Flitwick seguro les hizo intentar levitar una pluma" todos asintieron, sonriendo melancólicamente. "Ahora bien, cuando el tiempo avanza y son mas concientes de cómo funciona su magia, son capaces de controlarla mas fácilmente, por ejemplo, sin decir nada" esta vez los que flotaron fueron los pergaminos y los tinteros. "Pero aun tienen esto" insistió Hermione mostrando su varita una vez mas "Ahora, imaginen tener que canalizar toda esa magia sin nada que los ayude." El aula se lleno de murmullos.

"Profesora" llamo un alumno de Ravenclaw moreno con ojos negros y cejas pobladas.

"si Ignatius" invito Hermione a que prosiguiera.

"Yo lo intente y no conseguí mover ni un Galleon ¿Es posible que no tenga magia suficiente? Leí que no todos los magos tienen la misma cantidad de magia dentro por eso algunos son mas brillantes que otros."

"Eso no es verdad. Si es cierto que para ciertos magos y brujas controlar su magia es mas fácil, y cuanto mas control tienes, cosas mas impresionantes podes hacer, pero no hay nada que la practica no te permita alcanzar en términos de hechizos." Respondió Hermione con confianza y un tono agradable.

Por fin parecía que los de séptimo año la estaban tomando enserio.

"Profesora Granger" llamo ahora una joven rubia que siempre parecía tener su pelo recogido en dos trenzas que le llegaban justo debajo de los hombros. Le recordaba a una prima lejana que vivía en una granja justo en las afueras de Derbyshire.

"¿Qué sucede Helena?"

"¿Y si no logramos hacer magia sin varita? ¿Fallaremos el curso?" Pregunto con su usual voz aniñada y un titubeo que Hermione no lograba decir si se debía a miedo o a timidez.

"Ustedes no se preocupen por eso ahora. Concéntrense en practicar y dar lo mejor de cada uno. Voy a intentar que todos pasen el curso sin mayores dificultades" las palabras la sorprendieron a ella misma. Aparentemente no iba a ser tan exigente como se había propuesto.

Al final del día su objetivo era conseguir que los alumnos aprendieran. Si conseguía eso se iba a sentir mas que satisfecha.

"Volviendo a la explicación, como habrán leído en el libro de Miranda Goshawk, conseguir hacer magia sin varita es difícil y estresante. Los va a desanimar por momentos, los va a frustrar en otras ocasiones, lo importante es perseverar y seguir intentando." Por mas que había tenido la intención sonar positiva mas de la mitad de la clase parecía estar pálida y deprimida.

_Genial Hermione…lindo ambiente conseguiste_

"Quiero que todos se pongan de pie y tomen un objeto cualquiera: una pluma, un pergamino, un anillo…lo que gusten" toda la clase obedeció, incluso a quien ella no quería mirar.

No consiguió resistirse.

Vio la mano derecha de su peor enemigo removiendo el anillo plateado con el escudo de la familia Malfoy de su mano izquierda.

Tuvo que limpiarse la garganta antes de proseguir. El la afectaba y ella lo sabía y ella odiaba que lo hiciera.

"De acuerdo, ahora todos ubíquense en el fondo, uno al lado del otro" una vez mas la clase respondió sin siquiera chistar "esto lo ubicamos así…" murmuro Hermione para si misma mientras con su varita movía todos los pupitres contra las paredes para hacer espacio, exceptuando unos pocos que los ordeno uno al lado del otro formando una larga fila enfrente de los alumnos. "Lo que van a hacer ahora es depositar el objeto que tomaron sobre estos escritorios, van a volver hacia el fondo del aula y van a intentar levitar dicho objeto hacia ustedes de vuelta" tímidamente la clase entera camino al frente, donde estaban los escritorio, dejaron sus pertenencias sobre los mismos y volvieron al fondo. "Visualicen en su cabeza lo que quieren conseguir, intenten sentir su magia fluir e indíquenle lo que quieren que haga".

Nadie en la clase lo logro.

_Excepto Draco Malfoy._

_000_

"Vamos, concéntrense, sigan intentando" repitió Hermione el Miércoles en su clase de apoyo. Era obligatoria. Estaban todos.

"¡Me rindo!" exclamo Víctor McHeughan, un escocés volátil y dramático.

"No esta permitido rendirse Víctor, segui intentando" Aviso Hermione con tono monocorde.

"Pero profesora Granger…"insistió el alumno pelirrojo.

"Pero Víctor…" repitió Hermione en el mismo tono quejoso de nene de cuatro años que el escocés había utilizado "seguí" repitió no intentando esconder una sonrisa. A pesar del fracaso colectivo la clase de río con ella.

"Ya hice esto cerca de diez veces" hablo Draco con fastidio cuando ella paso cerca suyo.

"Vi Malfoy ¡Felicitaciones!" exclamo con falsa simpatía y orgullo "al final de la clase te doy tu estrellita dorada" susurro solo para que el escuchara.

"No es a lo que me refería" explico el alumno de Slytherin con tono irritado y expresión aburrida.

"No me importa a lo que te referías" respondió Hermione bruscamente en un susurro que denotaba agresión y rechazo. Después de eso solo siguió caminando.

La hora siguiente se encontró con algunos alumnos que habían podido elevar sus posesiones aunque fuera unos centímetros y de manera relativamente torpe.

"¡lo hicieron bien! Vi un progreso y se que todos van a estar lográndolo en menos de lo que creen" agrego Hermione al final de la clase. "¿Los alumnos que tienen que rendir sus N.E.W.T.s se quedan por favor?" Mas de la mitad de la clase partió dejando a dieciséis estudiantes detrás "solo dieciséis…este numero es triste" pensó ella en voz alta, por lo menos en su año habían alcanzado las dos decenas.

En el grupo había seis hombres y diez mujeres. Entre ellos estaban Víctor, Crisselda, Luna y Lima gemelas irlandesas que parecían hacer todo juntas, el poco agradable rubio de Slytherin que Hermione había aprendido se llamaba Arsenio Nott y era primo de su ex compañero Theodore, y por supuesto también estaba Draco Malfoy.

"chicos, necesitamos organizar cuando quieren que sean las clases intensivas de apoyo, porque créanme, son necesarias" ella lo sabia "la mayoría de los temas evaluados van a ser vistos en las clases regulares, pero no va a ser suficiente. El examen es difícil, el nivel es elevado y exigente" agrego ahora.

La cara de Víctor había pasado de blanca pálida a rojiza. Las gemelas se sujetaban las manos con fuerza mientras que parecía, iban a romper en llanto en cualquier momento. Crisselda Parkinson por su parte intentaba mantener una expresión de desinterés que era traicionada por la vena de preocupación que le latía en la frente. Malfoy, en cambio, lucia aburrido, genuinamente aburrido. Su pelo rubio platino se encontraba sujetado en una diminuta coleta de caballo, sus pómulos levemente menos prominentes, probablemente tenia que ver con que la comida de Hogwarts no tenia nada que ver con la de la Azkaban, aunque su tono de piel seguía siendo preocupantemente pálido, cuatro años sin ver el sol deja sus secuelas.

"Yo propongo que sea al final de nuestras horas de clase, los martes y los jueves, ya que no hay practica de quidditch esos días" hablo Arsenio con tono dictatorial.

"Me parece una buena idea" coincidió Hermione "¿alguien se opone o cree que nos conviene mas en otro momento?" nadie emitió ni siquiera un sonido, y ella se pregunto si se debía a que coincidían que era una buena idea o si nadie se animaba a contradecir la idea de quien parecía tener una presencia bastante dominante entre sus compañeros "¡Excelente! Nos vemos el Lunes próximo entonces."

Los alumnos saludaron despidiéndose de ella antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse fuera del aula.

"¿Malfoy, puede ser un segundo?" intento que su voz no denotara ninguno de todos los sentimientos que la estaban atravesando y lo consiguió. Sonó monocorde y casi aburrida.

Draco se detuvo en sus pasos repentinamente, su cuerpo volteo y avanzo a donde ella se encontraba. Su expresión por lo menos no era de ira o asco, más bien de fastidio y monotonía.

"Quería darte esto" explico Hermione tomando un pequeño frasco de vidrio negro gastado, el líquido se mantenía en su interior gracias a un diminuto tapón de corcho que se ubicaba arriba. "Se aplica después de cada ducha. En el brazo" termino de explicar ella señalando donde había visto la palabra '_Traidor_' escrita en el.

"No necesito tu ayuda, ya te lo explique Granger, parece que no sos tan brillante como todo el mundo dice que sos" Hermione no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos dando a entender lo repetitivo que sonaba en sus insultos y mal comentarios.

"no es una ayuda Malfoy, es una sugerencia si queres, aprendí que funciona cuando tu tía me torturo en el piso de tu casa, donde vos estabas y no hiciste nada" la voz de ella sonó mas amargada y la acusación mas fuerte de lo que había intentado.

Esta vez Draco no dijo nada y solo tomo el recipiente de vidrio automáticamente emprendiendo su camino fuera del aula.

"Ah, Malfoy, una cosa mas…" llamo Hermione. El frenó pero no volteo a verla "la próxima vez que siquiera intentes ponerme un dedo encima…te lo quiebro" esta vez ella volteo y comenzó a ordenar sus pergaminos y terminar de juntar sus cosas, tenia tiempo libre hasta su próxima clase.

_000_

_Querida Ginny,_

_¡Como te extraño! Se que fue solamente hace unas semanas que me mude aquí, pero la realidad es que ya me encuentro extrañandolos horriblemente a todos. El hecho de que la mayoría de los alumnos no me tomara enserio sumaba a dicho hecho, fue recién hoy que sentí esto de dar clases puede ser algo que me guste hacer por el resto de mi vida. ¿Muy Hermione no? ¿Planear el resto de mi vida tan joven? Lo siento. Lo siento. _

_Tengo tantas cosas por contarte Gin, y necesito tus consejos cuanto antes. Este fin de semana puedo ir a Hogsmeade. Aparentemente ahora que soy profesora puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi tiempo libre. Es la tercera vez que le pido permiso para hacer algo a Flitwick, término haciendo ese bailecito de frustración y su bigote se arrugo todo. Como en los viejos tiempos. _

_Por favor, mándales mis saludos a todos en tu familia y a Harry. Deciles que no veo la hora de volver a verlos a todos. _

_Esperando que sea el fin de semana,_

_Hermione_

_000_

La pequeña cabaña donde Hagrid solía vivir fue destruida en la guerra. Cuando le reconstruyeron la hicieron levemente un poco mas grande. Ahora la cocina y la sala de estar estaban separadas.

Fang le lamió la mejilla derecha repetidas veces hasta que Hagrid lo noto y lo mando a dormir frente al fuego de vuelta.

"sabes Hermione, he cambiado mis binoculares de cola de Bola de Fuego Chino por una arpía bebe. ¿La quieres ver?"

_Algunas cosas no iban a cambiar._

_000_

_Querida Hermione,_

_Me he enterado de las buenas noticias por parte de Ginny. Me alegra que tus clases estén empezando a marchar bien. _

_¡Te felicito por tu dedicación y por todo lo que has estado consiguiendo!_

_Lamento no poder pasar tanto tiempo juntos como solíamos. Te extraño mucho y se que sabes que te quiero mucho. _

_Ron te extraña. No te lo ha dicho, pero me lo ha dicho a mí. Ya te va a perdonar._

_Cariños,_

_Harry._

_000_

_Draco Malfoy ha sido liberado de Azkaban después de cuatro años de su encarcelamiento. Recordamos que fue condenado por los delitos cometidos en su época de mortifago entre los cuales se encuentra el intento de asesinato de Albus Dumbledore. […] El ministro de la magia puso condiciones en su libertad, como la finalización de sus estudios en Hogwarts escuela de Magia y Hechicería donde curso seis años antes de abandonar para pelear en el bando oscuro de la guerra. […] "El señor Draco Malfoy se encuentra en una etapa de prueba, donde deberá cumplir ciertos requisitos para que se le otorgue su libertad por completo. El ministerio cree en segundas oportunidades y el señor Malfoy no ha mostrado mas que buenas intenciones para cambiar su vida para bien al igual que dejar atrás su pasado como seguidor de Lord Voldemort" declaro el actual Ministro de la Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt. _

_-Rita Skeeter._

_000_

Hermione avanzaba entre las altas estanterías de la biblioteca en busca de un libro en particular de botánica cuando se encontró con Draco Malfoy.

Tenia su cuerpo extendido intentando alcanzar uno de los libros de los estantes mas altos. Brazo al descubierto.

_Traidor_.

Estaba sanando.

_N/A: tengo una cosa que decirles, en Enero voy a estar de vacaciones, por lo que me va a ser sumamente dificil subir capitulos. En donde yo veraneo no tengo ni computadora ni wi-fi. Por ahi cerca del diez tengo que hacer un viaje y en ese caso se me va a hacer facil subir ese dia. Lo que si voy a seguir escribiendo en mi mini cuadernito, asi cuando mis vacaciones terminan tengo muchos capitulos adelantados y puedo subirles seguido. Espero sepan entender. Ahora si, nada mas. Ah si ¡Feliz año nuevo para todos! ¡Que el 2015 sea la posta!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 **

El cielo de la tarde estaba despejado pese a la tormenta de la noche anterior.

Era la primer clase de cuidado de las criaturas magicas. Iban a ver unicornios.

Hermione queria asistir.

_000_

"Cress, es viejo, estuvo con tu hermana...eso es un no-no muy grande"

"No estuvo con Pansy, Ramona" Cressida explico fastidiada.

Hermione las podia escuchar del otro lado de la estanteria de la boblioteca. No parecian estar buscando libros, solo cuchicheando de su vida romantica.

"¡Tu misma nos dijiste que los escuchaste haciendolo en tu casa cuando estabamos en primer año!" Se quejo una tercer voz gangosa y elevada.

"¡Ni siquiera sabia que significaba 'estar haciendolo' Josephine!" Chillo Crisselda. Sonaba definitivamente de mal humor.

"Lo que sea Criss, es mucho mas grande, es un criminal y parece un pesimo novio" Volvio a hablar Josephine.

Hermione ya tenia su libro de los usos medicinales de la sangre de dragon, pero parecia no poder alejarse del lugar.

"¿chicas, ustedes lo vieron a Draco? Es soñado, es tan guapo... solo un revolcon pido. No me opongo a ser la nueva señora Malfoy igualmente" Rio en complicidad con sus amigas, Crisselda.

"¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Enserio?" Susurro Hermione con incredulidad antes de imitar la accion de vomitar.

_000_

Estaba empapada en transpiracion. Era la misma pesadilla de vuelta.

Llanto. Grito. Llanto. Grito.

"¡Neville, no!"

Llanto. Llanto. Llanto.

No iba a conseguir pegar un ojo de vuelta esa noche.

_000_

Hogsmeade seguia siendo el hermoso pueblo que parecia sacado de una postal navideña. Sus techos ya nevados y las luces brillando a todo color.

"¡Ginny!" Exclamo Hermione al ver a su mejor amiga. "¿Como estas?" La pelirroja sonrio de manera amplia, mientras corria a donde estaba la ahora profesora, parada al lado de una de las mesas del fondo.

"¡Te extrañe tanto!" hablo Ginny con alegria mientras mantenia a la mayor de las dos en un fuerte abrazo.

La conversacion fluyo inmediatamente. Cuatro cervezas de manteca cada una y aun tenian cosas para decirse.

"Draco Malfoy es mi alumno" solto Hermione al recordarlo.

"¡No!" Exclamo Ginny incredula.

"Lo juro" aseguro derrotada "es el mismo maldito imbecil, desagradable cucaracha que siempre ha sido".

"No lo dudo" coincidio la menor "Que asco de persona que es" agrego con bronca "ahora..."

"¿Ahora que?" Pregunto Granger confundida.

"Vamos Hermione... ya sabes" Rio la colorada.

"Eh... no" definitivamente estaba perdida.

"¡Hermione!" Insitio la jugadora de quidditch riendo una vez mas.

"Ginny decime"

"Que es muy atractivo, muy entrable. Tiene ese pelo blanco que deberia ser perturbador en alguien tan joven pero que le queda tan bien... ¿y los ojos? Parecen grises. Genuinamente gris plata y no se... esa actitud de chico malo. A mi me gusta, yo le entro. " La boca de Hermione estaba abierta de tal manera que parecia que se le habia dislocado la mandibula.

"Creo que estoy descompuesta..." murmuro.

Las dos soltaron una carcajada.

_000_

Grito. Grito. Grito.

"¡Neville, no!"

Llanto.

"Señorita Granger, soy Minerva, abra la puerta"

Llanto.

"Ahora no profesora"

Esa noche no durmio mas.

_000_

"¿Hermione, puede ser una palabra?" Pregunto Flitwick.

"Por supuesto Director" acepto Hermione dandole una calida sonrisa.

"No hace falta que finjas" comenzo Flitwick una vez que terminaron de subir la escalera caracol que daba al despacho de el.

"No estoy segura de entender" confeso Hermione.

"Toda la semana te ha escuchado gritar y llorar la profesora McGonagall" explico el hombre de baja estatura. "Esta preocupada. Yo tambien. Hermione... si te tienes que tomar un tiempo, si no estas mentalmente prep-"

"¡No! ¡Por favor, no! Estoy bien. Quiero estar aca" suplico ella sintiendose empalidecer y marearse en cuestion de segundos.

"Lo de el señor Longbottom todos lo lamentamos, pero hay que dejarlo ir" ella asintio. Lo habia intentado... las pesadillas habian vuelto con venganza. "¿has vuelto a subir?" Pregunto Flitwick con cierta preocupacion.

"No"

"Tal vez te ayude a aceptarlo" sugirio.

"No creo que pueda..."

_000_

Grito. Llanto. Llanto.

"¡Neville, no!"

Grito. Grito. Grito.

_000_

La torre de astronomia estaba completamente a oscuras, exceptuando por el resplandeciente brillo de las estrellas y la luna.

Son las cuatro de la madrugada. ¿Que hago aca? Se pregunto Hermione.

Sus piernas le temblaban con violencia. Sus ojos tan hinchados de llorar que apenas si los podia abrir. Su garganta parecia estar en carne viva de tantos gritos.

"¿Por que, Neville?" Hablo con bronca.

El lugar era tan hermoso y tan sereno que parecia una burla a tanta mierda que ahi habia pasado.

Del fondo de su garganta sono otro sollozo. Parecia imposible contenerse. Queria su inocencia de vuelta. A veces, incluso, deseaba no ser una bruja.

Por el costado de su ojo vio algo moverse. La luz de la luna reflejandose en algo. Su mano rapidamente volo a su varita.

"¡Lumos!" La punta de su arma brillo con fuerza. La luz blanca revelando a un Draco Malfoy sentado en el piso. Piernas apretadas contra su pecho. El cuello de una botella, estaba siendo apretado entre sus dedos.

"Pense que nunca te percatarias Granger. Mucho llanto y poco sentido" hablo con monotonia y notorio desprecio. Su rostro estatico con un perturbador desinteres.

"¡Malfoy! ¿Que haces aca?" Draco solo siguio mirando al frente. "No podes estar fuera de tu dormitorio a esta hora, sos un alumno. Te tengo que reportar" explico Hermione intentando sonar importante, mas bien sonaba desganada y deprimida.

"Tu no me reportas y yo comparto mi whisky de fuego" ofrecio casi en broma.

Silencio.

"Hecho"

En el instante en que Hermione tomo asiento relativamente cerca de donde el se encontraba sentado, Draco se puso de pie. En una velocidad que ella jamas lo habia visto moverse quedo parado frente a la patetica figura de angustia que era toda su presencia en el suelo.

"Que lo disfrutes Granger" sus largos dedos moviendo la botella cerca del rostro de ella.

"¿Que queres decir, te vas?" Hermione pregunto confundida, enseguida odiandose. Sonaba necesitada y frente a nadie mas ni nadie menos que el.

"¿Pensas que voy a beber de la misma botella que una sangre sucia? Pensa de vuelta Granger"

_000_

Harry terminó con Ginny.

No dijo porque. No dijo como estaba ella.

Ginny le escribe contandole que Harry termino con ella. Le explica que lo engaño una noche con Dean Thomas.

Ginny le confeso que no sabe como seguir adelante. Hermione sabe que la va a perdonar. Eventualmente.

_000_

En la mitad de la clase del lunes a la mañana, Hermione, decidio darles diez minutos de recreo.

El tema principal que se escucho fue sexo.

"Quiero hacerlo con dos personas a la vez" confeso Pierina, una alumna altisima de pelo color caramelo cortado carre, a Crisselda, las gemelas y basicamente cualquier persona que hubiera querido escuchar.

"¡Yo me ofrezco! ¿quien mas se suma?" Pregunto Victor.

"Ni lo sueñes Vic, es mas dificil que lidiar con tu mano derecha" bromeo Luna. Todos rieron.

"Se que tu eres habilidosa luna, me lo demostraste sin reservas cuando te me arrodillaste" esta vez fueron mayormente los hombres lo que se rieron.

"Lastima que lo que tenia adelante era tan chiquito que fue imposible hacer algo"

"¡Siempre lo supe!" Chillo Josephine casi desde la otra punta del aula. "Tanto ego y ruido siempre esconden un complejo de inferioridad" aseguro moviendo su dedo meñique hacia delante y hacia atras.

"¿Alguien alguna vez penso cuanta gente lo esta haciendo a la vez? Deben ser millones de personas sintiendose y haciendo lo mismo a la vez" Hablo Lima de manera casi pensativa.

"¡Como una orgia a la distancia!" Acoto su hermana.

"Puedo decir que he estado eb alguna que otra orgia y no son precisamente asi" se escucho a Arsenio decir algo por primera vez desde que el debate habia empezado. En el rostro de todas las chicas habia rastros de devocion y deseo.

"¡Hey! ¿y tu Malfoy? ¿sos gay o sos muy viejo para que las chicas aca te den bola?" Por la expresion en el rostro de Victor se arrepintio enseguida que las palabras terminaron de salir de su boca.

El aula fue sumergido en un incomodo silencio.

En el rostro de Malfoy aparecio una sonrisa sombria pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera dejo de mirar al frente.

"Yo me ofrezco Draco..." se escucho un susurro femenino y todas comenzaron a reir a la vez.

La sonrisa de Malfoy solo se volvio mas amplia y mas sombria.

Hermione se reprocho a si misma en su mente. Estaba enojada. Estaba bastante segura que era la unica mujer de mas de diecisiete años que no habia tenido sexo con nadie. No era normal. Ella lo sabia.

_Tal vez se debe a que nadie quiere tener sexo conmigo..._

_000_

Llanto. Llanto. Llanto.

"¡Neville, no!"

Sollozo.

Hermione decidio no volver a la torre de astronomia.

Esa noche no pudo conciliar sueño.

_000_

Ron le escribio una carta. La letra estaba torcida y algunos verbos mal conjugados. Hermione ea conciente de que la escribio borracho.

Le reprocho muchas cosas. Ella se nego a llorar.

_000_

Eran las tres de la madrugada. La torre se encontraba completamente a oscuras exceptuando por el brillo de los astros.

Hermione decidio mirar en el piso. Dormido. Botella vacia a su costado. Ahi estaba Draco Malfoy.

Ella se fue.

_000_

A la una de la mañana Hermione llego a la torre de astronomia. Se encontraba sola . Ya iban cuatro de las ultimas tres noches que termino en el mismo lugar. Esta vez Malfoy no estaba con ella. Se pregunto cual eran sus razones para ir, probablemente Albus Dumbledore, pero no estaba segura, de lo que si estaba segura era de porque consumia el whisky de fuego. Por la misma razon que ella queria un trago esa noche, para nublar los sentidos. Para olvidar. Para no tener pesadillas. Para poder dormirvsin miedo. Para poder dormir.

Se imagino a si misma en ese momento. Rostro lleno de angustia. Ojos hinchados. Pelo enmarañado sujetado en un rodete en la cima de su cabeza.

Por la escalera aparecio una resplandeciente luz blanca de la punta de yna varita. La mano de hermione se disparo a la suya. Sus nudillos estaban blancos de lo fuerte que la sujetaba.

"Granger...baja esa varita y ya que estas retirate" Hablo Draco Malfoy con tranta tranquilidad que parecio alterarla aun mas.

"No me voy a ir" contesto ella levantando el menton en tono desafiante.

"¡Maldita sea Granger este es mi lugar!"

"Tengo tanto derecho de estar aqui como lo tenes tu Malfoy. No, tengo aun mas derecho porque tu eres un alumno y tendrias que estar en tu dormitorio como tal" respondio con bronca ella. Podia sentir sus nervios comenzar a hervir. El tenia ese tipo de efecto en ella.

"Creo que yo tengo mas derecho despues de todo puedo reportar que tengo una profesora que esta totalmente inestable. Perteneces mas al ala de psicologia de St. Mungo's que en el aula." Las palabras la atravesaron como balas "¿sabias que los hombes de Slytherin teniamos una apueata en quinto año? '¿cuando va a por fin perder la cabeza la sangre sucia?' Nott gano creo, el habia dicho unos años despues de la guerra" confeso Draco con un tono que se podia confundir con humor.

"¿tu cuando habias dicho Malfoy?" Pregunto ella odiandose por dejar que la curioaidad gane.

"Dije que morias en septimo año, antes de llegar a volverte loca"

"Lamento haberte decepcionado" el solo asintio. Hermione decidio tomarlo como que en realidad estaba triste que no habia muerto. "Ahora que definimos porque subo yo... ¿por que venis tu Malfoy? ¿soñas con como casi matas a Dumbledore? ¿Recordas como Voldemort vivia en tu bonita mansion? Tal vez, ya se, tal vez tenes pesadillas con Azkaban, con todos esos años ahi que pasaste encerrado, probablemente deseando morir, hundido en la depresion, incapaz de escapar de tu propia mente... ¡No! ¡No! Ya se, tal vez soñas con tu padre, como esta por recib-"

"¡callate Granger, no sabes n-!"

"¡Tu tampoco de m-!"

"¡Mi familia o mis c-!"

"¡Bles si encima te of-!"

"¡gusta tanto cuando es de t-!"

"¡Callate, Malfoy! ¡Callate!" Grito ella a todo pulmon. Por un segundo se imagino a todo el colegio saliendo de sus camas para ir a ver que pasaba "¡No sabes nada de mi! ¡de mi vida! ¡deja de querer seguir destruyendo mi vida estupido y patetico huron!"

"Pobrecita Granger... siempre maltratada por el malo maton de Slytherin. El cruel nene rico de sangre pura le arruina la vida a la buena e inteligente hija de muggles. ¿A quien queres engañar Granger? Seguis pensando que sos todas estas cosas tan buenas cuando en realidad sos igual de matona que yo. Te burlas de los menos inteligentes, juzgas sin piedad a aquellos que no hacen las cosas como tu las harias... ¿te crees que no se nota? Tenes un palo metido tan hondo por tu culo que me duele la espalda de verte, tu nariz siempre elevada en el aire demostrando cuanto mejor que todo el mundo te crees... te crees mejor que yo por todas las cosas que tu misma acabas de enumerar tan cordialmente ¡No sabes nada Granger! Te voy a pasar una noticia princesita, si yo soy un maton, tu eres tan matona como yo. Los dos somos la misma mierda" Draco parecia agitado despues del discurso.

"¡No es lo mismo Malfoy! ¡Tu me torturas por mi sangre! ¡Yo no puedo cambiar mi sangre!"

"¡Y yo no puedo cambiar mi crianza!"

N/A: heey encontre wifi! Quiero darles las gracias por los comentarios y los follows y todo. Realmente aprecio el apoyo y la buena onda. Miri y lachicariddle uds son lo mas! Beso eborme y espero hayan empezado re bien el 2015! Beso grande!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Hermione podia sentir el aire quemandole los pulmones de lo fuerte que inhalaba y exhalaba. Estaba furiosa, completamente fuera de sus cabales. No sabia si queria golpear a Draco Malfoy una vez mas, si queria disculparse por, tal vez, haber sido un poco soberbia o si queria salir corriendo de ahi e intentar olvidar la discusion.

No tuvo que tomar la decision, porque despues de un silencio prolongado fue el, el que hablo.

"Los malditos medicos de la cabeza esos que tienen los muggles se harian un picnic conmigo. Soy un especimen ejemplar para intentar contestar que gana '_nature vs. nurture_'... " Hermione se concentro un momento en el. Su rostro anguloso y delicado como siempre, aunque seguia siendo preocupantemente delgado, su anteriormente impecable pelo platino seguia sufriendo las consecuencias de una mala nutricion, se lo veia seco y pajoso, recogido en una diminuta cola de caballo. Lo que mas parecia haber cambiado era su ropa, el uniforme era el de los caros, el que los nenes ricos usaban. Por lo que habia escuchado los Malfoy habian perdido una gran cantidad de su fortuna, pero seguian siendo mas ricos que cualquier otra familia en Gran Bretaña.

"No sabia que estabas familiarizado con la medicina muggle" confeso ella levemente sorprendida por su referencia.

"No lo estoy. Lei eso en un libro" corrigio el. Hermione no supo si lo decia de verdad o si mentia porque le daba verguenza o tal vez asco, tener algo que ver con las personas no magicas.

"Mis papas son odontologos" explico ella, no sabiendo bien de donde venia el sentimiento de querer compartir.

"¿Y que se supone que es eso Granger?" Algo dentro de ella esperaba que a el no le importara y que la conversacion muriera ahi.

"Son los doctores de los dientes en el mundo muggle" describio sintiendo que sonaba casi tonta explicandolo de esa manera.

"¿Es peligroso?" Mas preguntas de parte de el, mas incertidumbre por parte de ella.

"Para la gente que atienden...no, pero duele muchisimo. Para ellos tampoco aunque... una vez mi vecino, Dylan, de seis años cerro la boca tan fuerte del susto que no noto que la mano de mi papa seguia dentro y le causo cortes en dos dedos. Le tuvieron que dar cinco puntos" Hermione no pudo evitar reir al recordar a su padre palido sosteniendose el dedo indice con la otra mano. Lo comico provenia de ver a un enorme ex jugador de rugby casi desmallandose por un cortecito en un dedo.

"¿te causa risa que hayan lastimado a tu padre? Sos mas rara e irracional de lo que suponia Granger" El rostro de Hermione se elevo rapidamente para mirarlo a el. La expresion que aparecia en el anguloso rostro era una mezcla de desinteres y aburrimiento absoluto.

"Yo no dije eso. Por supuesto que no me da risa que lastimen a mi padre"

"A mi me parece que me contaste que alguien lastimo a tu papa y que tuvo que ser atendido en la clinica muggle, todo esto, mientras te reias" insistio Draco sonando casi inocente, pero provocandola en lo que elevaba una ceja al aire con expresion de confusion y casi como si la estuviera juzgando a ella.

"¡Malfoy, no! ¡No es asi!" Chillo Hermione dandose cuenta cuanto como una adolescente caprichosa sonaba.

"Si tu lo dices..." su boca decia una cosa, pero su expresion decia que no le creia y que seguia pensando lo irracional del actuar de ella.

"¡GAH! Infuriante Malfoy...infuriante"

"Granger no te desquites conmigo, yo solo interpreto lo que tu me dijiste" Hermione no podia creer lo que estaba viviendo, habia visto a Malfoy usar ese tono inocente en especial con los profesores y siempre habia pensado lo estupido que los mismos quedaban al creerlo, ahora estaba empezando a entender algo... ese tono era capaz de volverte completamente loco si no lo dejabas ir y el parecia no dejar que ella lo hiciera.

Hermione se sorprendio a si misma al querer terminar la discusion sacandole la lengua.

"Muy maduro Granger... ¿La bruja mas brillante de nuestra edad? Me ofenden los Standards usados para llegar a semejante afirmacion" Hermione estaba segura que si no lo mataba, se mataba ella. La volvia loca y no en el buen sentido.

"Me voy a dormir" bufo como una adolescente petulante antes de ponerse de pie y retirarse de la torre de astronomia.

_000_

El lunes a la mañana todos consiguieron elevar sus pertenencias de los escritorios. Hermione decidio darle una tarea diferente a Malfoy, mas desafiante.

El la supero en quince minutos.

_000_

"¡Profesora!" Grito Hermione de una punta del pasillo del tercer piso a la otra. Minerva McGonagall se movia a toda velocidad mientras su tunica negra se balanceaba detras de ella al caminar. La mujer era grande, pero su audicion seguia siendo envidiable y la agilidad con la que se movia para hacer cualquier cosa superaba a la de varios jovenes. Ni bien escucho la voz, la misma volteo. Sus ojos eran cautos, pero las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una calida sonrisa. "¿Puede ser un minuto? Me gustaria conversar unas cosas con usted"

"Claro que si querida. En este momento estoy en un apuro, tengo que ir a encontrarme con Filius." Explico cordialmente "¿crees que estaras disponible luego de la cena? Podes pasar por mi lugar y conversar en paz con una tetera caliente de por medio"

"Me agrada la idea" afirmo Hermione sonriendo. "La veo esta noche profesora" saludo antes de seguir su camino hacia donde se encontraban las lechuzas. Tenia que mandarle una carta a Ginny cuanto antes.

_000_

_Querida Ginny,_

_¿Como estas? Espero que te encuentres mejor, que todo empiece a arreglarse con Harry pronto. Los quiero a los dos tanto, no te das una idea._

_Te escribo porque este jueves es mi cumpleaños._

_23_

_¿Lo podes creer? Siento que el tiempo ha volado. Y ahora me siento una vieja por haber dicho eso..._

_Lo que quiero decir... ¿te gustaria venir a Hogwarts a saludarme? Puedo preparar una cena y comprar ese vino rosado caro que tanto nos gusta._

_No quiero decirle a los chicos por lo incomodo de la situacion._

_Escribi pronto asi organizo._

_La pronta a ser mas vieja aun,_

_Hermione._

_000_

"Buenas noches profesora" saludo Hermione cuando Minerva McGonagall la recibio en su puerta. Su oficina y dormitorio tambien quedaba en el septimo piso, razon por la cual la mujer estaba tan familiarizada con las pesadillas que ella tenia practicamente todas las noches.

"Hermione, querida, pasa" invito la profesora de transformaciones con una calida sonrisa.

El interior de la oficina era amplio. Probablemente dos veces mas grande que la de ella. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color verde musgo y los muebles eran de madera oscura, ambas cosas contrastaban con la sobre abundancia de velas en el ambiente. De todas formas y tamaños brillaban con fuerza. En el centro habia un enorme escritorio que parecia ya tenia sus buenos años. A cada lado del mismo dos grandes sillas de cuero marron. Sobre la superficie del mueble Hermione pudo ver una tetera humeante y dos tazas con sus respectivos platos y azucar.

"Tome asiento señorita Granger" Hermione agradecio y prosiguio a ubicarse donde correspondia. El pantalon de buzo azul que estaba usando se subio al hacerlo, arriba tenia puesto un sweater blanco que probablemente era dos talles mas grande de lo que deberia haber sido, pero era una gran compania durante las noches frescas como era esa.

"Prometo ser lo mas breve posible" aseguro ella.

"No hay ningun problema querida" respondio la mayor de las dos con un tono casi ofendido. "Imagino que la conversacion tiene algo que ver con lo que le he comentado a Filius, de lo que escucho de noche. Perdon si fue un atrevimiento, pero estoy verdaderamente preocupada" Hermione no estaba segura de haber querido empezar por eso.

"No se preocupe, no estoy molesta. Creo que incluso necesitaba la conversacion que tuve con el director. Me animo a volver a subir... a la torre" McGonagall asintio comprensivamente.

"Yo no te juzgo querida, lo que paso con el señor Longbottom es terrible"

"No se imagina cuanto duele..." se dio cuenta que la eleccion de palabras no habia sido la mejor. Si alguien sabia lo que era sentirse asi era la mujer que tenia enfrente. "Estoy tan...harta de sentirme asi...es tanta ira y tanto dolor que tengo adentro y siento que solo se incrementa y se incrementa y lo unico que imagino es que en cualquier momento voy a explotar"

"Hace muchos años atras, cuando mi marido murio..." Hermione miro confundida, jamas habia escuchado que la profesora se hubiera casado "si, estuve casada, con un muggle... cuando el murio, me sentia exactamente como tu estas describiendo. Recuerdo estar llorando y contarle a Filius, quien siempre ha sido un gran amigo, el me hablo de un club de duelo al que solia asistir. Me sugirio que fuera, que era muy bueno para liberar tensiones. Le hice caso y tuvo razon... tal vez podes intentarlo. La vieja tarima de duelo todavia esta aca y tambien hay un salon de duelo en Hogsmeade, que te puedo pasar la direccion" Hermione no dudo en asentir. Sonaba como una idea util. Iba a tener que probar.

McGonagall le sirvio otra taza de te a ella. En lo unico en que pensaba era en que no tenia que llorar.

"Le queria pedir otra cosa mas peofesora ¿tendra por casualidad alguna lista de los alumnos que se queden a pasar las fiestas aca, o es muy pronto? Quiero hacerles un presente a cada uno."

"Ya hay algunos confirmados, puedo darte esos nombres por ahora Hermione"

"Eso seria realmente util. Muchas gracias profesora" McGonagall asintio sonriendo.

_000_

"¿Sabes que extraño?" Pregunto Hermione a Draco Malfoy. Los dos estaban sentados en el piso de la torre de astronomia. Serian, probablemente, cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada.

Draco no contesto. Era el cuarto intento de inicio de conversacion por parte de ella. Lo que habia aprendido era que Malfoy no contestaba ni preguntas obvias ni preguntas imposibles.

"Extraño los Crazy Dips" respondio ella pese a que esperaba que el dijera algo. Lo unico que parecia poder hacer era parecer aburrido y tomar alcohol como si fuera agua. "¿sabes lo que son?" Estaba empezando a perder la esperanza de conseguir una conversacion.

"¿Es algo muggle?" Pregunto el con completo desgano y desinteres. La luz de la luna reflejandose en su angular rostro le daba un color fantasmagorico.

"Si" respondio ella con cautela.

"Hmm..." fue lo unico que acoto el. Era casi una burla hacia ella la manera en que lo habia hecho. "Me pregunto cual sera la respuesta..." Hermione sintio unas ganas de golpearlo que la invadio por completo.

"El sarcasmo es la forma menos inteligente de insulto" solto ella con tono de boy scout y la nariz elevada.

"He notado que lo usas bastante...por eso no quise decir nada. Me alegra que lo aceptes Granger, habla bien de ti" ahora se dignaba a hablar.

"¡No me referia a eso! Lo dije porque-" el la interrumpio

"No te preocupes Granger, no me tenes que dar explicaciones, no te juzgo"

"¡Pero Malfoy... ¡Gah!" ¿Como lo conseguia? nadie era capaz de infuriarla tan facilmente como el. Deberia ser un talento. Tal vez una advertencia, que Draco Malfoy estaba puesto en la tierra para hacerle la vida imposible.

"Muy madura Granger..." murmuro el desinteresado.

"¿Malfoy... me convid-?"

"No"

"Pero... solo un sor-"

"No"

La mano de Hermione comenzo a estirarse hacia la que el tenia sujetada la botella de lo que parecia cognac. Casi en un impulso se encontro saltando con todo su cuerpo hacia el de Draco. No estaba segura si queria tanto tomar o si queria simplemente sacarsela por no habersela dado por su propia voluntad. El solo la extendio lejos de su alcance con una expresion de entre sorpresa y diversion. Ella quedo extendida en el piso, cubierta de polvo y con una expresion de completo fastidio.

_000_

_Hermione,_

_¿Cena en Hogwarts? ¿Queres que invitemos a McGonagall y juguemos al bridge ya que estamos?_

_¡23! ¡Recien vas a cumplir 23 Hermione!_

_Preparate porque esa noche salimos. Necesitas una noche de accion, mujer. Soy tan divina que hasta te dejo elegir si queres Londres magico o Londres muggle._

_¡La vamos a pasar increible! ¡Lo prometo!_

_Beso grande,_

_Ginny._

_000_

"Malfoy...supongamos, hipoteticamente, que tuvieras que salir con un amigo, de noche, digamos...un pub... ¿A cual irias?" Hermione no podia creer que le preguntara a el, pero por lo menos cuando ellos eran compañeros, el solia tener una gran reputacion de conocer la noche y de terminar la misma siempre con una chica distinta. Ella jamas lo pudo comprender, pero el huron siempre habia sido popular entre las damas.

"O sea que queres salir y tu siendo Granger, no tenes ni idea a donde ir porque nunca vas a otro lado que no sea tu dormitorio o la biblioteca" algo dentro de ella se quebro. Si, el tenia cierta razon, pero no iba a dejar que hablara asi de ella. Por alguna extraña causa todo lo que salia de la boca de Malfoy la irritaba a un punto que era practicamente irracional.

"¿Sabes que...? ¡olvidalo! no creo que alguien que estuvo encerrado en Azkaban cuatro años tenga mucha idea" El rostro anguloso de el se volteo a verla. Una sola ceja se elevaba hasta su frente en gesto de sorpresa y confusion. En su cara aparecia una mueca de desprecio probablemente por el comentario de ella.

"Tendria que pensar en que lugar los hombres son buenos con las virgenes. Generalmente despues de unas cuantas copas todos solo quieren acabar." El sabia que el comentario iba a doler. Por eso lo habia hecho. Hermione se puso de pie de un salto. Los dos estaban en el piso de la torre de astronomia donde todo lo malo habia ocurrido. Draco tenia puesto el uniforme todavia, mientras ella tenia pantalones de pijama acuadrille y un sweater azul marino que solia ser de su padre y con el que ella disfrutaba envolviendose cuando las noches eran frescas.

"¿que te hace pensar que soy v-?"

"Granger, respetate y no termines esa pregunta. Estas tensa como un alambre las 24 horas del dia los siete dias de la semana. Un polvo te relaja aunque sea unas horas"

"Tal vez no he estado con hombres que consigan hacerme llegar al orgasmo" ¿Que estaba diciendo? ¿que hacia hablando de esos temas con Malfoy? No le tenia que importar lo que el pudiera llegar a pensar de ella y mucho menos de su vida sexual.

"Weasley tiene pinta de ser incompetente en el colchon tambien... tenes un punto Granger. Retiro lo dicho" Draco se puso de pie lentamente. Hermione parecia hipnotizada, solo podia mirarlo a el. Sentia tanto rechazo hacia un solo ser humano...le parecia increible. "Brujas Plateadas, ahi deberias ir..." sin decir nada mas se retiro del lugar probablenente para intentar dormir.

Ella se quedo mas de una hora ahi sentada, pensando.

_N/A: bueno, quiero darles las gracias a todos los que han estado coemntando y sumando esta historia a sus favoritos. A los que leen la historia y no comentan los invito ha que lo hagan, la critica constructiva es mas que bien recibida. Espero que este cap tmb les guste. Beso enorme!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

El salon de duelos era un galpon cutre en el extremo mas lejano de Hogsmeade. Las paredes que en sus buenos tiempos habian sido blancas, estaban cubiertas de enormes manchones grises de humedad, haciendo que la pintura estuviera toda saltada y cayendo en pequeños trozos al suelo. La luz era tenue y le daba al ambiente una sensacion de tristeza y angustia. En el centro del lugar habia tres largas tarimas de duelo hechas de madera que daban la impresion, en cualquier momento iban a terminar quebrandose.

Cuando Hermione ingreso no habia nadie a la vista. Absolutamente nadie. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que un hombre de probablemente treinta y cortos apareciera. Su rostro era anguloso, sus ojos verde esmeralda contrastaban con el enrulado pelo negro que descansaba en la cima de su cabeza. Lo que mas resaltaba era una notoria cicatriz que comenzaba en su pomulo derecho y desaparecia debajo de una corta y estilizada barba negra. A medida que mas se acercaba a donde ella se encontraba parada, mas alto parecia volverse. Cuando quedo ubicado a meros centrimetros de ella, Hermione pudo estimar que estaria arriba del metro noventa por un par de centimetros.

"¡Buenas!" Saludo el joven mago. "¿En que puedo ayudarte?"

"Buenas tardes" respondio Hermione sintiendose enrojecer. "Una amiga me hablo de este lugar, me dijo que hace mucho años solia venir a liberar tensiones..." eso sonaba casi sexual y las mejillas rosadas de ella se tornaron un fuerte color carmin. A veces deseaba ser tan diferente, mas como recordaba Lavender solia ser: segura de si misma y encantadora.

"No sos la primera a que le recomendaron el lugar por la misma razon. En especial despues de la guerra" ella solo consiguio asentir, su garganta estaba siendo interrumpida por un enorme nudo "perdon que tal vez suene atrevido pero... ¿No eres Hermione Granger? La amiga de Harry Potter" una vez mas ella solo consiguio asentir "Que increible conocerte. Mi nombre es Diego" habia notado un acento diferente y con ese nombre, no pudo evitar llegar a la conclusion de que probablemente fuera latino.

"Mucho gusto Diego" hablo extendiendo su mano para que el se la estreche. Este devolvio el gesto enseguida.

"Asi que Hermione Granger... dejame que te explique. Esto es un club de duelos. Tres veces a la semana toda la gente que quiera 'descargar tensiones' como tu ls has puesto se reune y se desafian los unos a los otros por el transcurso de tres horas. A veces, cuando organizamos torneos, es eliminatorio y solo uno gana. No hay clases, no hay practica, solo duelos. Hay reglas a seguir y todos lo que asisten son gente confiable, aunque de vez en cuando, algun accidente puede ocurrir" explico el señalando a la cicatriz que aparecia en su rostro "hay una cuota mensual y un contrato que firmar que indica que el club no se hace cargo de cualquier cosa que pueda pasar. Tambien hay reglas estrictas respecto de la pelea que se deben seguir. Si estas dispuesta a aceptar todas estas cosas, sos mas que bienvenida. Estoy seguro que los clientes les fascinara la idea de enfrentarse a la gran Hermione Granger" ella sonrio de manera un tanto incomoda, la fama y el reconocimiento no eran algo que le gustara, aunque lo apreciaba.

"¿Podria llevarme todas estas cosas para leerlas? Aunque no creo que haya problema. Lo mas seguro es que me sume" estaba desesperada por liberar toda la ira que tenia dentro, algo en su interior le cuestionaba si iba a ser seguro para quien fuera que se parara enfrente. No eran mortifagos que ella tenia que destruir, eran buena gente, gente, tal vez, tan dañada emocionalmente como ella misma lo estaba.

"Por supuesto" acepto Diego con una encantadora sonrisa que elevo un tono rojizo en las mejillas de ella una vez mas.

_000_

_**Receso por las fiestas - Nombres confirmados**_:

Mafalda McCress

Henry Doug Gallagher

Jerry Jones

Alina Lillian Doughal

Hunter Lee Whitaker

Pierina Olicci

Draco Malfoy

_000_

Hermione estaba sentada sola en el piso de la torre de astronomia, serian cerca de las dos de la madrugada. Hacia mas de una hora que se encontraba ahi, pensando. La realidad era, que tambien, se estaba preguntando donde estaria Malfoy. Para esa hora el siempre sabia estar sentado con ella, tal vez discutiendo, tal vez los dos en silencio, tal vez tomando, pero ahi al fin, esta vez, en cambio, no habia señales de su presencia.

La boca de ella se abrio dando paso a un ruidoso suspiro. Ya no sabia que pensar de si misma, parecia no encontrarse. Estaba mal, lo sabia, es decir, no podia haber otra explicacion, no podia ser que prefiriera estar sentada en la oscuridad en la mitad de la noche con nadie mas ni nadie menos que con Draco Malfoy, en vez de estar sola.

_¿Que paso con el mejor sola que mal acompañada?_ penso para si misma. Y Malfoy era sin duda mala compania.

_000_

El aula estaba con las energias un tanto excedidas, todos los alumnos que debian rendir sus N.E.W.T.s parecian estar inspirados, practicando al maximo de su potencial explorado. El unico que faltaba era Draco Malfoy.

_000_

Hermione se miro en los paneles de espejo que se encontraban en la entrada del bar muggle al que habia decidido asistir para su cumpleaños. Su cuerpo levemente ocultado debajo de una campera de cuero negra, estaba cubierto por un vestido verde esmeralda que su madre le habia regalado para el cumpleaños pasado. Tenia un pequeño cinto gris que lo ceñia a la altura de su cadera, creando la falsa ilusion de que tenia algo de curvas. Su pelo estaba delicadamente peinado en bucles que le habian costado mas de dos horas y algun que otro dedo quemado, los hechizos de belleza, aparentemente, no era lo suficientemente fuertes como para domar el matorral que era su cabello.

Si bien ella sabia que se veia bien, o por lo menos mejor de lo que normalmente se veia, no se encontraba hermosa. Los ojos parecian apagados, sin gracia, y por mas que no eran fisicas, podia notar cada una de las cicatrices que la acompañaban a todos lados. Ginny, en cambio, a pesar de todo lo que habia perdido en la guerra, estaba absolutamentr radiante. Su cabello naranja fuego recogido en una coleta alta y su cuerpo descanzando debajo de un ajustado vestido rojo brillante y corto que Hermione consideraba, la hacia ver como una femme fatal.

"Hmmm, castigame diablita" escucho a un hombre que estaria en sus treinta y algos gritarle a Ginny meros segundos despues de cruzar el umbral de entrada. Su amiga se dio vuelta y le mostro el dedo del medio, recibiendo un insulto por parte del mismo muchacho que minutos antes la estaba envolviendo en cumplidos.

"¿que pateticos que son los hombres, verdad? Sos la mujer mas bella del mundo hasta que los rechazas, de pronto sos una perra asquerosa. Diria casi que siento pena por ellos, debe ser triste vivir en mentes tan basicas" Hermione solo consiguio reir ya que la musica que sonaba a todo volumen no la dejaba escuchar todo el comentario.

"¿Gin, voy a buscar algo para tomar, queres algo?" La colorada respondio una marca de cerveza y Hermione emprendio su camino a la barra.

El bar era nuevo, de esos modernos con varias pistas de baile y luces de colores cambiando toda la noche. No habia practicamente espacio para moverse, podia sentir el cuerpo de las chicas vestidas con poca ropa refregarle el sudor en sus brazos, a medida que avanzaba.

Ella queria divertirse, pero si un chico decente decidia poner el ojo en ella no se iba a oponer a tal vez llegar a algo a lo que nunca habia llegado. Por mas que en su cabeza sonaba patetico, el ser virgen le pesaba como un collar de sandias.

_000_

La torre de astronomia no estaba tan oscura, tal vez porque por fin el cielo no estaba encapotado con nubes grises y negras. Sus pies le dolian como nunca le habian dolido, los zapatos de tacon negros median cerca de quince centimetros, haciendo que pareciera alta por primera vez en su vida.

A Draco Malfoy lo escucho mucho antes de verlo. Podia sentir el liquido del interior de la botella ir del cuello de la misma al fondo, trago tras trago.

Ella no dijo nada y solo camino delante de el, el ruido de sus tacones resonando en todo el lugar, y termino sentandose al lado de el en el suelo. Podia sentir el polvo pegandosele a sus piernas descubiertas. Por un rato nadie dijo nada, ella ni siquiera se volteo a mirarlo o amago robarle le botella, la verdad era que habia tomado mas tragos de los sugeridos y su vision casi que bordeaba lo borrosa.

"No es que me importe..." comenzo el "pero por la ropa asumo que esta era tu noche de fiesta" Hermione tardo unos minutos en asentir. Si, era su noche, su cumpleaños, habia esperado terminarlo de otra manera, pero cuando toda la velada habia sido ignorada, incluso en aquellos momentos en que por propia voluntad habia intentado iniciar una conversacion la noche se torno un tanto gris. La situacion se volvio completamente negra cuando el unico muchacho que le habia prestado atencion y le habia metido la lengua hasta la garganta, lo habia hecho para conseguir acercarse mas a Ginny. No la culpaba por ser tan llamativa y extrovertida y tener esa vibra de compañera que a los hombres les gusta, pero en el fondo la envidiaba un poco, y eso le hacia sentir repulsion contra ella misma.

"Faltaste a las ultimas dos clases" fue lo que salio de la boca de ella.

"Sutil..." lo escucho murmurar a Malfoy. Por primera vez se volteo a verlo. Su rostro anguloso como siempre y palido como siempre se encontraba manchado por notorios circulos que variaban entre rojos, violetas y negros. En los pomulos, debajo de los ojos, incluso habia un labio cortado.

"¡Malfoy!" Chillo Hermione poniendose de pie y mirandolo horrorizada "tu rostro..." un sonido casi de risa salio de su garganta.

"Voy a admitir que tu capacidad de percepcion es practicamente brillante" el sarcasmo inundaba sus palabras

"¿Quien lo hizo?" Si bien ella verbalizo la pregunta en el fondo no esperaba una respuesta por eso fue que prosiguio "fue el mismo o los mismos que te atacaron en la biblioteca" no era una pregunta.

"No es de tu incumbencia"

"Si no lo fuera no preguntaria" las palabras salieron duras y envueltas en bronca. "Hay que hacer algo al respecto. Aunque sea hablalo con Flitwick" Draco giro su rostro hasta que no fuera visible para ella. "¡Maldita sea Malfoy! Sos increiblemente terco"

"Mira quien habla" la respuesta fue tan rapida que ella se pregunto en su cabeza si no era capaz de leerle la mente. "Sos la bruja mas malditamente terca que conozco"

"¿Por que los dejas?" No se suponia que dijera lo que venoa despues, pero la violencia y las injusticias siempre la habian vuelto un tanto irracional "defendete"

"¿Y volver a Azkaban?" La pregunta salio cargada con mas violencia de lo que ella esperaba "no tenea ni idea de lo que es estar ahi Granger. No vengas a querer demandar cosas o dar consejos cuando lo que has vivido es el mismisimo paraiso comparado con mi vida"

"No sabes de mi vida Malfoy, no ha sido precisamente facil"

"Cuando intento dormir todavia me escucho gritar. No se cuanto tiempo fue, yo lo senti como semanas, pero pueden haber sido horas, minutos, dias, lo unico que hice fue gritar, llegue a pensar que era una pesadilla y que si gritaba lo suficiente me iba a poder despertar... cuatro años pasaron y todavia estoy intentando despertarme de esta mierda"

Hermione por primera vez en mucho tiempo no supo que decir.

_Perdon por tardar! Siento q es lo primero que tengo que decir. Prometo subir pronto el siete. Muchas gracias, una vez mas pir sus comentarios y buena onda! Beso!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

El aire estaba cargado de muchas emociones, pero Hermione sentia que una la invadia mas que otras y eso era confusion. Estaba confundida con como se sentia respecto a Draco Malfoy, hace dias hubiera podido jurar que lo odiaba, que lo despreciaba con cada fibra de su ser. Ahora, en cambio, no estaba tan segura. Estaba confundida respecto a que eran ¿amigos? ¿enemigos? ¿compinches? No hubiera podido precisarlo ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

"Granger, deja de pensar tan fuerte que tu mente va a explotar" las palabras salieron con desgano por sobre todas las cosas, pero ella no pudo evitar pensar que habia una pizca de picardia en el fondo.

"Ponte de pie Malfoy" ordeno ella casi sin pensarlo. La ceja derecha de Draco se elevo hasta invadir el territorio de su frente. Ella no pudo evitar pensar que simple gesto deberia dolerle. "¿Que pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?" Casi inmediatamente, como hubiera esperado un nene pequeño desafiado a hacer algo, se puso de pie.

Hermione recien ahi noto las marcas de golpes que rodeaban su cuello.

¡Ow, Malfoy! Hasta en el cuello te golpearon" la comisura derecha de su boca se elevo en un gesto que invocaba al viejo Draco que ella recordaba.

"No precisamente..." respondio con un tono grave y casi seductor. Hermione se quedo en silencio un momento hasta que entendio.

"¿Quien podria...? ¡Asco!" Para su sorpresa, de la garganta de el nacio una carcajada.

"A ti tambien te vendria bien algo de accion Granger" ella elevo su nariz en el aire en señal de protesta, aunque en el fondo coincidia plenamente.

"Simplemente sigueme" termino diciendo antes de emprender el camino.

El castillo estaba levemente iluminado por esparcidas antorchas encendidas que colgaban de las paredes. Algunos de los personajes en los cuadros que padecian un sueño liviano, los insultaban susurrando o emitian un gruñido de queja cuando ellos pasaban caminando frente a los mismos.

"Granger me gustaria que me dijeras si estoy caminando a mi muerte" Hablo Malfoy en un tono demasiado distendido para lo grave del pedido.

Hermione lo miro con expresion fastidiada, mientras se llevaba el dedo indice a sus labios y hacia el gesto universal de silencio.

"¿quien crees que puede andar por aca a esta hora? Es la madrugada y-"

"¡Malfoy!" Chillo Hermione en un susurro y con expresion de reprimenda "silencio... no es tan dificil. ¿si alguien nos ve, como pretendes que explique la situacion? Seria humillante para mi" un gesto de ofensa aparecio en el rostro de Draco mientras comenzaba a caminar mas rapido dejando a ella detras. Era facil, una zancada de el eran dos de Hermione y si queria alcanzarlo tenia que como minimo trotar, algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer con zapatos altos "camina mas rapido si queres... me pregunto como vas a llegar a donde estamos yendo"

"Bueno" ella se imaginaba a Draco Malfoy de muchas maneras: distante, sarcastico, burlon, engreido... de todas esas maneras ella se lo imaginaba, pero en modo nene caprichoso no era una. Lo hubiera podido imaginar asi cuando tenian doce, pero habia pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, y el se habia vuelto una persona seria y abstraida, casi con un aura obscura. Toda la situacion de verlo reaccionando asi consiguio que ella soltara una risita. Un sonido tan infantil como la actitud de el.

"Malfoy espera..." las palabras salieron antes de razonarlo, la hacia sentir como que le estaba dando cavida al mismisimo capricho que el estaba teniendo. Draco no freno, pero si comenzo a caminar lo suficientemente despacio como para que Hermione no tuviera que correr para alcanzarlo "dobla a la izquierda" indico debido a que aun no se habia puesto a su lado.

"¿Falta mucho?" Pregunto el con fastidio. Ella agradecio que no la podia ver y rodo los ojos.

"Un poco" esta vez siguieron avanzando en silencio hasta que Hermione aviso que habian llegado.

Era una doble puerta de madera en el costado derecho del fondo de un pasillo. Ella pudo notar que Malfoy no recordaba ese lugar. Con ambad manos empujo las puertas para dejar al descubierto un salon completamente a oscuras. Con un leve movimiento de su muñeca todas las antorchas de la habitacion se encendieron.

Las paredes rojizas y el suelo de piedra marron complementaban la vieja tarima de caoba en la que probablemente tantos estudiantes habian sabido practicar. Dentro de la pared Hermione diviso un hogar a leña que con un simple hechizo y un movimiento de su varita encendio.

Fue recien cuando termino de hacer eso que se percato de Malfoy. Todavia estaba parado del lado de afuera del salon, rostro invadido de una expresion cauta y casi de desentendimiento.

"¿Que hacemos aca?" Pregunto con tono serio.

"Pasa y cerra" respondio en su lugar Hermione. El no hizo caso "Malfoy cerra, no quiero que nos escuchen" esta vez si hizo como le pidieron, pero de manera notoriamente reticente.

"Te hice una pregunta"

"McGonagall me hablo de participar en duelos amistosos como increible manera para liberar tensiones" otra vez esa expresion... "me anote en un club en Hogsmeade, pero pense que podia practicar antes de ir y no hace falta ser muy observador para darse cuenta que te haria bien liberar frustraciones"

"Para eso tengo sexo" las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de colorado. No estaba segura si Malfoy lo habia notado. "No voy a participar en esto" aviso antes de voltear y encarar salir del lugar.

"¿tenes miedo?" Pregunto ella en un tono inocente.

"No insultes mi inteligencia Granger, no soy un nene chiquito, no voy a hacer cualquier cosa que tu quieras que haga solo porque pones mi valentia en duda" ella pretendio no escucharlo.

"No te preocupes Malfoy, es entendible, es decir, soy la bruja mas brillante de nuestra epoca y-"

"Granger frena" advirtio Draco.

"No te preocupes, no te juzgo"

"¡Subite!" Exclamo el en lo que cruzaba toda la habitacion a una velocidad envidiable. Hermione sonrio hasta que le vio el rostro. No habia picardia, no habia inocente rivalidad, habia instinto asesino. No pudo evitar ver a un mortifago esperando que ella diera un paso en falso para destruirla. Sus ojos se llenaron levemente de lagrimas en lo que su mente se inundo de recuerdos que todas las noches deseaba olvidar "¡Ahora te subis!"

"Si no queres, Malfoy, podemos olvidar que propuse-" la expresion de Draco no se suavizo en lo que negaba con su cabeza.

"Ya te dije que no me caes bien. No somos amigos, no me interesa serlo. La proxima vez que me insistas en algo, asegurate que verdaderamente lo queres."

"No me voy a subir a esa tarima" aseguro Hermione sin sentir vergüenza.

"Me insististe, ahora te vas a subir" ella nego "¿tenes miedo?"

"Claro que tengo miedo. Tenes la misma expresion que tuviste todo sexto año" Ella pudo que la honestidad lo descoloco por un momento, pero volvio con mas bronca.

La varita de Malfoy se elevo rapidamente y solto una maldicion que Hermione no consiguio distinguir, sin embargo, si consiguio bloquearla.

Apenas pudo reaccionar cuando otra se dirigia en su direccion y una vez mas elevo un escudo a su alrededor.

"¡Malfoy, detente!" Grito Hermione casi con panico en la voz. Enseguida pudo notar que el no la habia escuchado. Era como si hubiera entrado en un trance y ella era un enemigo que tenia que destruir.

Si bien las maldiciones seguian llegando, su escudo estaba firme. Solamente tenia que esperar a que el se cansara.

"¡Avada Kedavra!" La maldicion asesina no le dio, pero toda la determinacion de ella se descoloco haciendo que la siguiente si le diera.

Sintio un grito agudo sonar a lo lejos en lo que todo su cuerpo volaba hasta chocar contra la dura pared de piedra y luego caer al suelo con un fuerte '¡Ump!'

Sus oidos pitaban y su garganta le quemaba, pero le parecia imposible poder concentrarse en algo. La vista la tenia borrosa y de lo unico que estaba segura era de que su pecho le dolia por sobre todas las cosas.

De manera aturdida movio su cabeza para inspeccionar su cuerpo y consiguio divisar lo que parecian ser tres largos y profundos cortes a la altura del escote de su vestido, que ahora estaba manchado de rojo rubi.

Sus brazos colgaban a su costado inmoviles. Lo unico que parecia poder mover era su cabeza. Sus ojos se elevaron hasta verlo ahi parado. Casi tan aturdido como ella estaba Draco Malfoy, varita elevada y rostro ausente. Casi como un millon de ladrillos cayendole encima, toda la situacion aplasto a Hermione y toda la congoja que habia estado llenandola salio a la luz con un ruidoso sollozo, despues otro y despues parecia no poder parar. Sabia que estaba llorando frente a el, pero no le importaba.

"¡Mierda! ¡¿Que hice?! ¡¿Que hice?!" Le escuchaba la voz desesperada. Eso la hizo llorar mas fuerte "Granger..." no termino la frase cuando aparecio agachado delante de ella.

"No..." pidio Hermione intentando mover el brazo para hecharlo.

"Granger, dejame que te lleve a la enfermeria" ella nego con la cabeza.

"No..." volvio a pedir sollozando, esta vez su mano si hizo contacto con el, pero fue mas una caricia que un empujon lo que termino resultando "¿Por que? Casi me matas" el llanto paso a volverse mas y mas intenso en vez de parar a llorar.

"Lo se" fue lo unico que el dijo.

"Casi me matas, casi me matas..." repetia las palabras una y otra vez Draco asintio aun levemente aturdido mientras la tomaba por detras de la espalda y por debajo de las rodillas y la elevaba en el aire para llevarla a la enfermeria. Esperaba que Hermione se resistiera, pero en su lugar apoyo la cabeza contra el pecho de el y siguio llorando.

Durante todo el camino hasta donde se encontraba Madam Pomfrey, lo unico que Draco podia pensar era en como estaba empapado en sangre, en la sangre de ella, sangre sucia y como era identica a la de el. Igual de roja, igual de calida, igual de importante...

"Perdon Granger..." Escucho ella susurrar a Malfoy y si bien no lo odiaba, estaba bastante segura que tampoco podia perdonarlo.

N/A: muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentan. Gracias a los que han empezado a seguir la historia y le dan fav. Porfa, si leen comenten asi me hacen saber si les gusta como va la historia o no. Y me han dicho que tenga cuidado con el tipeo, pero la verdad q estando de vacaciones escribo en la tablet y es re dificil escribir con el teclado tactil, asi que por eso. Sepan entender porfa.

Saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Lo primero que Hermione escucho fue un estornudo. Habia sonado al lado de donde ella estaba.

_¿Donde estoy?_

No podia precisarlo, lo que si sabia era que sus ojos estaban cerrados, por eso le era imposible ver algo mas que todo negro; pero abrirlos le generaba un esfuerzo que no se encontraba capaz de realizar. Estaba acostada, esa era su segunda certeza. Su espalda y piernas estaban extendidas sobre un duro e incomodo colchon, pero su cabeza descansaba en una muy mullida almohada.

_¿Estoy en mi cama? Pero... ¿Por que no me puedo despertar?_

"¿Señorita Granger, me escucha?" A Hermione le sonaba familiar esa voz de mujer, era algo chillona y fastidiada y sabia que la habia escuchado antes. Intento responder que si, pero la voz no le salia, intento asentir, pero sus musculos estaban tan agarrotados que a ella re resultaba imposible moverlos, lo unico que consiguio mover fue un dedo.

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo.

Esperaba que la mujer le dijera algo, pero la voz no volvio a sonar por un buen momento. Tal vez no habia visto su mano y como su dedo se movia, asi que lo intento una vez mas.

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo.

"Tiene gusto feo" escucho devuelta a la mujer hablar, pero no entendia a que se referia, y no entendio hasta que su boca no fue abierta y un liquido helado con gusto a pis de gato descendio por su garganta.

La tos la ataco haciendo que pareciera imposible respirar. La garganta le ardia, como si la tuviera al rojo vivo y en lo unico que podia pensar era en agua, queria un vaso con agua.

No se escucho decirlo, ni siquiera supo que lo hizo, pero alguien le estaba apoyando un vaso contra los labios. En el mismo momento en que la frescura del liquido le bajo por la garganta ya sentia que estaba volviendo en si.

"Le di una pocion para ayudarla a despertar, señorita Granger" le aviso la voz.

_¿Una pocion? ¡Madam Pomfrey! ¿Que hago en la enfermeria?_

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, lo primero que noto fue que tenia razon, estaba en la enfermeria, la habitacion era amplia, de color crema y con camas alineadas una al lado de la otra contra la pared. Todas parecian estar vacias, o tal vez habia alguna ocupada que ella no podia ver. Era de dia, porque la luz natural lo invadia todo, causandole un leve dolor de cabeza.

"Hermione" Escucho una voz masculina llamarla antes de sujetarle la mano. Esa voz no necesitaba ni un segundo para identificarla.

"¿Harry?" Pregunto moviendo la cabeza hacia el costado para encontrarse con el familiar rostro de su mejor amigo. El cabello negro, la piel palida, aquellos lentes ya pasados de moda, todo seguia igual "Harry" saludo ahora mas segura consiguiendo formar una sonrisa.

"El susto que me haz pegado Hermione ¿Que paso?" Esa era una buena pregunta.

Recordaba la salida con Ginny por su cumpleaños, recordaba haber vuelto y no querer dormir... habia ido a la torre, como siempre, estar ahi la tranquilizaba, la hacia sentir fuerte... Él, él paso despues, estuvieron hablando, él le conto algo y ella penso que tal vez mostrandole lo de los duelos podia ayudarlo. La maldicion asesina. El la habia querido matar, pero no concientemente, el estaba igual o peor de traumado que ella. Algo le pegó, el vestido estaba empapado en sangre y nada mas, no recordaba nada mas.

"No se" la mentira salio con tanta naturalidad que la agarro por sorpresa.

"Estamos preocupados, esos cortes, la maldicion... estan hechos con magia oscura" involuntariamente su mano volo a su pecho, pero solo encontraron una venda. "¿No recordas nada? ¿No viste a alguien atacarte?" Hermione nego con la cabeza.

"¿Como llegue aca?"

"Madam Pomfrey dijo que escucho un estruendo y cuando vino tu estabas en una de las camas" Ella solo consiguio asentir. "¿Por qur no me dijiste que Malfoy estaba en Hogwarts?" Quizo levantar los hombros pero le resulto imposible.

"Le dije a Ginny" Harry ignoro la mencion de su ex novia e insistio con el tema.

"Hermione... McGonagall cree que fue el quien te ataco"

_Fue el._

"No fue Draco Malfoy" volvio a mentir con inquebrantable seguridad.

"¿Como sabes? No recordas nada" ella podia mentir tan bien como fuera posible, pero Harry tenia un nivel de percepcion que jamas habia visto en otra persona.

"No fue Draco Malfoy" se escucho repetir. Esta vez su mejor amigo solo se elevo y le deposito un beso en la frente.

"Te quiero mucho" ella tambien lo queria mucho a el.

_000_

"Buenas tardes" escucho Hermione que alguien la saludaba y fue ahi cuando se dio cuenta que habia vuelto a quedarse dormida.

"Hola" saludo con voz rasposa antes de ver exactamente a quien. Sus ojos se concentraron en el pie de la cama donde estaban parados Flitwick y McGonagall. Al director apenas si le veia el pelo, pero era indiscutiblemente el. Casi como si supiera, avanzo hasta quedar parado al lado de ella.

"¿Como te encontras Hermione?" Pregunto su ex profesor de encantamientos.

"Bien, muy bien, pero Madam Pomfrey no me quiere dejar ir. Expliquele que necesito seguir con mis clases" Filius nego con su cabeza.

"No tenes que preocuparte por eso querida, he decidido poner un reemplazo hasta despues de las fiestas. Necesito que te recuperes bien, y como no recordas nada del incidente es imperativo que te saquemos del castillo por tu seguridad" no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando. La estaban... ¡traicionando! Le habian prometido que el puesto era suyo y a la primera de cambios la dejaban sin dar clases por casi tres meses.

"¡pero... no! ¡Profesor, no! No me puede sacar del aula ¿y las clases? ¿y los N.E.W.T.s?" La garganta le ardia como nunca y todo el movimiento que habia hecho en señal de protesta la tenia llorando de dolor en su cabeza.

"Hermione, si sabes quien fue podemos traerte antes ¿No recordas nada?" Los ojos de Minerva le enviaban un mensaje escondido. Harry ya le habia dicho que la profesora creia que habia sido Malfoy y la misma tenia razon, pero no podia... no podia mandarlo de vuelta a Azkaban. No podia.

"No recuerdo... no" ya ni le importaba si sonaba convincente o no.

"Lo lamentamos mucho señorita Granger" hablo el director con verdadera congoja.

"Si no puedo volver a clase, pidale a la señora Pomfrey que me deje volver a casa" estaba molesta y ofendida y sono como tal.

"Le dire, pero antes le tiene que dar las indicaciones de como tratar los cortes, van a tardar un tiempo en sanar" explico Flitwick.

"Tiempo es lo que me sobra"

_000_

Hermione esta a terminando de recolectar los regalos que le habian mandado toda la semana que tuvo que pasar en la enfermeria. Le habia sorprendido que algunos eran de sus alumnos, pero el que mas le habia llamado la atencion era una enorme canasta llena de todo tipo de golosinas que le habian enviado los estudiantes de Slytherin y Ravenclaw de septimo año. No pudo evitar preguntarse si el habia participado. Si Draco Malfoy habia tomado parte en un regalo para ella.

Hacia ocho dias que la habia agredido y hacia ocho dias que no lo veia. Nunca habia aparecido, nunca le habia mandado ni una nota disculpandose.

A pesar de todo no lo odiaba, sentia mas pena que cualquier otra cosa por el. Tal vez la razon que los habia acercado lo suficiente para tolerarse e incluso hablar civilmente de vez en cuando, tenia que ver con que entendian, el otro entendia el miedo, y el dolor, y las pesadillas acompañadas de llanto y gritos, pero sobre todo la culpa, la culpa de saber que habian hecho cosas horribles que no podian cambiar. Era, sin embargo, una realidad, que tampoco queria verlo mas. No se lo queria cruzar. No lo odiaba, pero si tenia resentimiento y bronca.

"Madam Pomfrey, ¿mientras estuve aca, vino alguien mas aparte de los profesores y Harry?"

"¿alguien como quien, señorita Granger?"

_Como Malfoy_

"Nadie... nada, olvidelo" la enfermera asintio antes de retirarse con un gesto que daba a entender que creia, Hermione no estaba bien del todo.

_000_

"¡Mira lo que encontre!" Exclamo la suave voz de su madre.

Ni bien se retiro del colegio con la licencia que le habian obligado a tomarse, Hermione, penso en irse a su departamento en el centro del Londres magico, pero a ultimo momento decidio llamar a sus padres y preguntarles si les molestaria que se quedara con ellos por un tiempo. Su madre respondio que por supuesto que no le molestaba y su padre la obligo a ir.

Las cosas por fin estaban bien, despues de dos años en los que sus padres recuperaron sus recuerdos y lucharon por perdonarla y volver a confiar en ella.

"No... por favor" se quejo sonriendo Hermione. Su madre tenia en las manos un antiguo album de fotos de tapa de cuero marron.

"Es mi favorito" le confeso dandole una enorme sonrisa, que le estiraba la piel, disimulandole las arrugas que se habian vuelto mas profundas con los años. Ella aun pensaba que su mama era la mujer mas hermosa que habia visto en toda su vida. Tenia el cabello colorado oscuro, gentileza de la tintura y Jane la peluquera, enormes ojos marrones que transmitian calidez y seguridad, el porte de una mujer confiada de si misma y una sonrisa que te invitaba a sonreir a ti tambien. Era, sin embargo, su personalidad lo que ella mas admiraba. Eterna paciencia e inspiradora tolerancia. Habia tenido que lidiar con una hija bruja sin saber nada al respecto y lo habia hecho de maravilla, incentivandola y ayudandola a ser mejor cada dia de su vida.

"Lo se" aseguro Hermione "mi cabello era un desastre y nada lo confirma tanto como esas fotos" su madre solto una carcajada antes de tomar un sorbo de te de la taza que tenia servida delante.

"El mismo cabello que tu abuela paterna" le repitio una vez mas en su vida "a mi me parece que te hace diferente, te hace ver hermosa"

"Sos mi mamá, claro que vas a pensar eso" las palabras salieron cargadas con una amargura que ella intentaba esconder lo mejor que podia.

"No es asi, bebé. Sos una chica muy diferente, no necesito decirtelo, siempre vas por un camino diferente... desde pequeña cuando te escapabas de la siesta en el jardin de infantes para irte al patio a leer, hasta cuando decidiste sacrificar a tu familia por salvarnos. Mi amor, sos diferente, en lo bueno y en lo malo, te guste o no. Se que a veces no te gusta-"

"Me hace sentir sola, los hombres no se fijan en mi, no se si es mi apariencia o mi personalidad o las dos cosas. No es que necesite a alguien, un novio, soy lo suficientemente independiente para ser feliz teniendo a mis amigos y mi familia, pero debe ser lindo ser... ¿deseado? No se... ¿se entiende?" Su madre enseguida asintio.

"No lo puedo asegurar, porque en este mundo no hay certezas, pero creo que cuando llegue esa persona que esperas va a ser tan diferente y especial como lo eres tu" tal vez... eso esperaba, que algun dia llegara alguien.

La conversacion fue interrumpida por un repiqueteo en la ventana. La llamativa lechuza de Ginny la miraba impaciente.

"A eso nunca me voy a acostumbrar" confeso su madre mirando al ave con desconfianza.

"Me avisa que mañana se le va a hacer tarde, que me encuentra directamente en St. Mungo's" comento Hermione tras leer el pequeño pedazo de pergamino que tenia entre sus dedos.

"¿Cuantas sesiones te quedan?" Pregunto su madre antes de mirarle el pecho. Ella tambien lo hizo, divisando tres gruesas y rosadas cicatrices que aun tenia. Dos veces por semana tenia que ir al hospital para que, de a poco, las hicieran desaparecer. Ya le habian dicho que jamas iban a irse del todo, pero si iban a quedar poco visibles. El hecho que habian sido producto de una maldicion con magia oscura las podia volver muy dolorosas por momentos.

"Seis semanas mas" su mano fue rodeada por la de su mamá. Ninguna dijo nada mas, solo se concentraron en el album de fotos.

_000_

Su dormitorio era amplio. Cuando habia comprado ese mediano departamento en el centro de Londres magico se habia asegurado de ello. El inmueble tenia un living, una cocina, dos dormitorios y dos baños, uno de los cuales estaba en suite con su habitacion.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un celeste cielo y combinaban con los muebles marron oscuro y el acolchado blanco algodon.

Hermione estaba sentada en el centro de la cama con todos los regalos que les habia hecho a los alumnos que iban a pasar las fiestas en la escuela. Tenia que envolverlos. Habia pensado en hacerlo con magia, pero habia cosas que preferia hacerlas del modo antiguo, del modo muggle.

Con todo el tiempo que habia tenido libre, habia conseguido tejer diez gorros y doce bufandas.

Ese dia envolvio quince paquetes.

_000_

La sala de espera donde ella se encontraba sentada con Ginny, era un pequeño espacio de tres metros por tres metros. Las paredes eran verde musgo y las sillas de madera pintadas de negro. Habia tres puertas y una arcada que daba a un largo pasillo que Hermione sabia, llevaba al ala de internacion.

"No puedo creer que despues de todas las sesiones a las que te he acompañado, no me digas quien te hizo esto" se quejo Ginny.

"Ya te dije que no se" respondio Hermione enseguida sin siquiera querer disimular su mal humor.

"No, no te atrevas a usar ese tono conmigo, porque es mas que obvio que si, que sabes, lo que no entiendo es a quien estas dispuesta a salvar de enfrentar las consecuencias por lo que te hizo" dijo señalando las cicatrices de Hermione que habian disminuido notoriamente. Ahora eran finas y habian tomado un color blancuzco.

"No es nada" intento desestimar la gravedad.

"¡¿Nada?! Necesitas que alguien venga contigo porque salis tan descompuesta y mareada que no podes caminar por tus propios medios"

"¡No vengas! ¡La proxima vez no vengas Ginny! No dejes que te cause un inconveniente..."

"¡No es eso Hermione! No te atrevas a insinuar que acompañarte me molesta porque lejos esta de ser asi... sos mi mejor amiga. Quiero intentar entender" Ginny parecia verdaderamente molesta por el comentario de ella. Sabia que a su amiga no le molestaba acompañarla, pero estaba irascible y parecia con la unica que se podia descargar.

"No hay nada que entender..." Esta vez la colorada no insistio.

"Hermione Granger" llamo la curandera. Ella se puso de pie e intento pretender que no le daba panico cada vez que tenia una sesion.

_000_

El ultimo paquete tenia un gorro verde, como el de la casa de las serpientes. Habia uno solo de ese tono. Lo habia hecho, tejido, exclusivamente para el.

Todo el resto descansaban ya envueltos en el suelo de su habitacion, junto a la pared.

Tomo una tarjeta blanca de la mesa de luz y una pluma antes de escribir cuidadosamente:

_Feliz Navidad, _

_H.G._

_000_

El castillo estaba tal cual habia estado antes de que ella se fuera. Lamentaba haberse perdido las decoraciones por las festividades, pero nada le alegraba mas que estar de vuelta dando clases.

El pasillo estaba en su mayoria vacio, exceptuando por dos fantasmas que iban conversando y un grupo de tres chicas que venian un poco mas adelante sumergidas en dialogo. Hermione logro identificarlas como Crisselda y las gemelas Luna y Lima.

"¿Estuvo feo?" Escucho a una de las hermanas preguntar.

"No.. la comida estuvo rica y la verdad es que preferia estar aca que en casa" comento la menor de las Parkinson.

"¿Como esta Pansy?" Pregunto Luna sin rodeos.

"Papa llego justo antes de que perdiera la suficiente sangre... fisicamente va a estar bien, pero mentalmente..." la voz se quebro antes de agregar "ya es el tercer intento, ya no saben que hacer" Hermione entendio perfectamente a lo que se referia Crisselda. Era raro pensar en Pansy de esa manera, siempre habia sido ruidosa y segura de si misma, lo que se dice una chica fuerte.

_La guerra te cambia. Te destruye_.

En ese momento decidio caminar mas rapido, lo suficiente para alcanzarlas.

"Yo diria que se apuren señoritas, escuche que si llegan despues que la profesora lo pagan con la nota final" luego de decir eso Hermione comenzo a trotar en direccion al aula que ya estaba a la vista. De fondo escucho tres gritos y vio pasar tres cabezas corriendo a toda velocidad a su lado. No pudo evitar sonreir, tal vez le habia sacado de la cabeza los problemas a Crisselda aunque fuera por un momento.

"Me encanta ver estudiantes con motivacion" dijo Hermione al entrar al aula mientras señalaba a las tres "no se corre en los pasillos" agrego dandoles una sonrisa complice que para su sorpresa fue devuelta. "Espero el reemplazo no haya sido tan bueno, asi me quieren de vuelta" Los alumnos le aseguraron que estaban felices de verla.

Durante el transcurso de la clase todos participaron. Pudo notar una significativa mejora departe del alumnado. Habia una sola persona que no participo, persona que ella eligio no mirar.

"Escuchen... se viene una evaluacion, el lunes que viene" el aula se lleno de gruñidos de queja "es necesario chicos, asi que estudien" a regañadientes aceptaron antes de ponerse de pie y abandonar la habitacion. Hermione camino hasta su escritorio donde comenzo a tomar sus cosas.

"¿Que es esto?" La voz la tomo por sorpresa, haciendo que una mano vuele a su pecho causandole un agudo dolor. Los cortes apenas eran finas lineas de un tono de piel mas claro que el de ella, pero al tocarlos le seguian molestando. La curandera le habia explicado que en un mes ni dolor iba a sentir.

"¿Que?" Pregunto ella volteando hasta encontrarse a Draco Malfoy sosteniendo un gorro verde de lana tejido "un gorro" respondio resaltando lo obvio.

"No te hagas Granger..." pidio con tono amenazante. Ella se quedo en silencio un momento, solo observandolo. Su pelo estaba un poco mas corto, pero aun llegaba a ser sujetado en una coleta, los pomulos eran prominentes y le hizo preguntarse como no habia engordado durante los festines de las fiestas... no solo no habia ganado peso, parecia que habia perdido algunos kilos, debajo de sus ojos se ubicaban dos medialunas rojizas que lo traicionaban si queria pretender que habia estado durmiendo bien. Lo que mas la preocupo fueron sus ojos, dos tormentas grises se ubicaban en ellos, mirandola fijo, reclamandole mas cosas de las que ella podia contar.

"No se que queres que te conteste, Malfoy" hablo ella diciendo la verdad.

"¿Que...quien te pensas que sos? ¿Por que me mandas esto despues de lo que paso? ¿Quien mierda te pensas que sos?" Su tono se volvia mas gelido y mas demandante con cada pregunta.

"Es solo un gorro"

"¡¿Que...haces?!" Reclamo con un grito que la tomo por sorpresa. Sin darse cuenta comenzo a avanzar hacia atras, con cada paso que ella daba Draco daba otro.

"No te me acerques Malfoy" el miedo en su voz era evidente.

"¡Maldita sea, Granger!" Su puño golpeo el viejo escritorio de madera mientras pasaba al lado de este. "Te mando... casi te mato. ¡casi te mato! ¿Y a ti se te ocurre hacerme un regalo? ¿quien carajo te crees que sos?"

"Es solamente un regalo Malfoy" intento razonar, la voz temblandole.

"No, no lo es. Es tu maldita manera de refregarme en la cara cuanto mejor te crees"

"¡No es verdad!" Esta vez fue ella la que grito antes de sentir la fria pared de piedra chocar contra su espalda.

"¡Si lo es! ¡Si lo es! Mirate, mira como te hice mierda, porque se que esa maldicion duele como cien infiernos y nunca se va a ir. Te hice mierda, te marque de por vida ¿Y tu me mandas un gorro? Metetelo junto con el palo que tenes en el culo Granger"

"¡Matate! ¡Matate! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, Malfoy!" Grito a todo pulmon en la cara de quien, al final del , era su alumno.

"Ahi me gusta mas, saca la rabia Granger. Baja a la tierra y juga en el barro con todos nosotros" hablo el con desprecio en la voz.

"Te envie el regalo como a todos los que se quedaron a pasar las fiestas aca" intento razonar ella.

"¿Por que lo hiciste?" Volvio a reprocharle el.

"Porque soy Hermione Granger... porque soy yo" contesto rendida. Esa era la respuesta que tal vez, mas sentido tenia.

"Exacto" coincidio el "me das asco" ella escucho la frase, pero no la sintio sincera, penso que tal vez el sentia mas asco por si mismo que por cualquier otra persona.

"No te odio" confeso ella con voz suave. Esperaba que Draco Malfoy volviera a gritarle, a insultarla, tal vez que se fuera, pero cuando la mano de el se poso detras del cuello de ella y sus labios se estrellaron con los de Hermione, las cosas tenian menos sentido del que hubiera podido imaginar. Todo su cuerpo se volvio rigido. El tampoco parecia hacer nada, excepto... besarla. Antes de poder reaccionar lo sintio separarse ¿Por que se alejaba? Ella aun no habia tomado una decision. Tenia que saber...entender. esta vez fue su rostro el que se acerco al de el y volvio a cerrar la distancia. Draco emitio un gruñido antes de apoyar la mano detras del cuello de ella una vez mas y atraerla contra el. No era suave, ni romantico, era voraz, desesperado, cargado de bronca. Las manos de Hermione tomaron el uniforme de el a la altura de su pecho y lo apretaron entre sus puños, sin dejarlo mover.

En el pasado la habian besado, varias veces, pero nunca asi. Jamas asi.

La boca de Draco se abrio lo suficiente para que su lengua se colara dentro de la boca de ella, causando que Hermione gimiera. El gruño una vez mas, aplastandola contra la pared de piedra con su cuerpo.

El momento fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta. Malfoy se separo de ella inmediatamente, expresion de confusion en su rostro. En rapidos pasos salio del aula dejando al descubierto un alumno de primer año de Ravenclaw.

"Disculpe profesora Granger ¿Puedo hablar con usted?" Hablo el niño de metro cuarenta, pelo rubio y enormes ojos marrones.

"Por supuesto, Graham" Hermione intento sonreir, pero se le hacia dificil mientras intentaba controlar la respiracion.

Su mirada se concentro en el escritorio por un momento... se habia llevado el gorro.

N/A: Hola! Bueno vengo a dejar este cap, que es por lejos el mas largo. La historia a penas si esta reciviendo comentarios, pero hay gente q lo hace siempre y no pienso dejarlos sin saber como termina. A los que leen y no comentan, sepan que una opinion estaria buenisima! Beso!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Pasaron tres semanas, veintiun dias, en los que no volvio a hablar con Draco Malfoy. La realidad era que seguia tan confundida como se habia sentido cuando su alumno llamo a la puerta.

¿En que estaba pensando? Besar a Malfoy en el aula de clase... cualquiera podria haber entrado.

Por momentos sentia la irrefrenable sensacion de que si no se lo contaba a alguien iba a explotar. pero enseguida recordaba que eso no era posible, contarle a alguien no era una opcion. Ademas... ¿Como se lo iba a contar a alguien cuando no podia ni admitirselo a ella misma en voz alta?

"¡Hermione!" sintio a Ginny a su lado. Estaban en el callejon Diagon buscando algo para que la pelirroja usara en un evento realizado por la federacion internacional de quidditch. El rumor decia que iban a entregarle un reconocimiento por el desempeño que habia tenido el año anterior con las holyhead harpies.

"¿Que pasa?" pregunto ella intentando sacarse a Malfoy de la cabeza.

"¡¿Que si te gusta este?!" chillo Ginny frustrada, sujetando un largo vestido azul francia que de la cintura hacia abajo caia en delicados volados.

"Tendrias que probarlo, asi me gusta, pero puesto por ahi te hace ver como una lampara" la menor de los Weasley se quedo pensando un momento antes de asentir.

"Me gusta como pensas Granger" Hermione sonrio pensando en como Malfoy la llamaba asi... ¿Que habia pensado cuando ella volvio a besarlo? ¿Podria alegar locura transitoria? ¿le creeria alguien? La verdad era que probablemente mucha gente creyera eso.

"¡Hermione, por las barbas de Merlin!" volvio a gritar Ginny "¿En que pensas? Te he visto varias veces en las ultimas dos semanas y no estas... bien. Estas ida, ausente, me estas preocupando"

_Bese a Draco Malfoy, yo tambien estoy preocupada._

"Son las clases, es epoca de examenes Gin, no te das una idea... es igual de terrible para los alumnos que para los profesores" la nariz de Ginny hizo un ruido que daba a entender encontraba el comentario gracioso.

"lo dudo... pero esta bien" Hermione sonrio "Cualquier cosa que te pase sabes que podes contar conmigo ¿verdad?" la mayor de las dos asintio "enserio. Cualquier cosa"

"Lo se Gin y lo aprecio muchisimo" aseguro "ahora... anda a probar ese vestido que tenes que estar hermosa esta noche. Mas de lo normal" Ginny chillo de emocion antes de correr al probador ignorando a la empleada que intentaba decirle que no podia pasar asi como asi.

Sus ojos comenzaron a vagar entre todos los largos vestidos de seda y gaza. No pudo evitar pensar que le gustaria comprarse uno, pero no tenia un evento al cual asistir que requirriera uno.

"Granger... no pense que usaras algo aparte de esos jeans muggles" Todo el cuerpo de Hermione se volvio rigido. Esa voz habia sonado detras de ella... Pero... ¿Como? ¿Por que? lentamente comenzo a voltear. No se equivocaba, ahi estaba parado Draco Malfoy. Su rostro anguloso la juzgaba. Desde sus ojos grises, su nariz arrugada y la mueca en la boca. Todavia recordaba como el solia encontrar una ofensa que ella se siquiera animara a dirigirle la palabra cuando eran pequeños. Y ahora el le daba tanta conversacion como ella a el. Bueno... Tal vez no tanta, pero si la suficiente.

"No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero estoy acompañando a Ginny" respondio Hermione rogando que la voz no le temblara.

"Ah... la hermana menor de la bola roja que solia ser tu amante, que tierno" su tono indicaba que no lo encontraba tierno para nada, mas bien repulsivo.

"Señor Malfoy, ya le pusimos los vestidos para su madre en las cajas. Estan listos para que los lleve cuando guste" Draco asintio, pero no se concentro en la joven empleada que parecia ser sorpresivamente cordial con el. En cambio siguio mirando a Hermione.

"¿Que haces aca? ¿Como te dejaron salir de Hogwarts?" el elevo los hombros y no dijo nada. En respuesta ella elevo su nariz en el aire y volteo. Si el pensaba no responderle, ella lo iba a ignorar.

"Muy maduro Granger..." hablo con claro sarcasmo. Ella siguio sin decir nada "como prefieras..." lo escucho irse y cuando volvio a verlo estaba saliendo de la tienda levitando unas seis cajas blancas rodeadas con delicadas cintas de seda lila.

"¿Con quien hablabas?" No escucho a Ginny acercarse y se encontro saltando del susto.

"Nadie importante..." eso era verdad. Lo era. ¿Lo era?

_000_

"Señorita Parkinson ¿se queda un momento, por favor?" Pidio Hermione al ver a todos sus alumnos tomando sus cosas y comenzando a salir del aula. Enseguida vio a las gemelas mirar a su amiga confundidas. "No se preocupen, no hizo nada malo" les dijo la profesora con una sonrisa. Ni Luma, ni Lima, parecian muy convencidas, pero fingieron una sonrisa y se retiraron.

"si no hice nada malo... ¿Por que estoy aca?" Pregunto la menor de las Parkinson con cara de poker. Era claro que estaba acostumbrada a esconder lo que sentia y pensaba.

"¡Feliz navidad!" saludo Hermione extendiendole un paquete.

"Profesora... ¿usted sabe que esta por terminar Enero, verdad?"

"Si, lo se Crisselda, lo que no estaba al tanto es que habias pasado las fiestas aca en el castillo y le hice regalos a todos los que se quedaron, me parece injusto no darte uno a ti tambien" la alumna bajo sus enormes ojos marrones al paquete que tenia entre sus manos, y se quedo ahi en silencio, mirando.

"Gracias" volvio a hablar

"No hay problema" aseguro la mayor de las dos "Tambien queria... se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien... las puertas de mi oficina estan siempre abiertas" Ella recordaba en su epoca de alumna, Flitwick era uno de esos profesores que siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar y ayudar. Ahora, siendo el director, el tiempo se habia reducido para que eso fuera posible, asi que le tocaba a ella. Era su deber estar ahi para sus alumnos.

"Muchas Gracias, profesora" al decir eso Crisselda dio media vuelta y abandono el aula.

_000_

"¡No se olviden que el lunes que viene hay examen!" Grito Hermione para que sus alumnos la escucharan por sobre el ruido que todos hacian en lo que juntaban sus plumas, pergaminos y libros.

El lugar se lleno de un gruñido de queja colectivo. Siempre hacian eso, ya estaba acostumbrada. Ella volteo para empezar a ordenar sus pertenencias, tenia un par de horas libres y queria ponerse al dia con su sueño.

"Granger" No. No, no, no. No. No podia ser ¿por que no la dejaba en paz de una vez por todas? Seguro que tenia ganas de pelear, de hacerla enojar, pero ella estaba harta de ser su saco de boxeo. No soportaba un golpe mas. Aunque fuera por un tiempo.

"¿Que queres Malfoy?" El rostro de el la miro con expresion de asco. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella. Hermione habia notado que tenia esa costumbre. La odiaba. La hacia sentir como que estaba bajo escrutinio, que la estaba separando parte por parte en su cabeza y descubriendole todos los defectos.

"¿sos tan simpatica con todos los alumnos o soy un caso especial?" Pregunto Draco con notorio entretenimiento.

"Sos especial Malfoy. Sos al unico de mis estudiantes que dejo que me llame granger y sos hacia el unico que dirijo mi fastidio y malestar" respondio ella sonriendo. "¿Que necesitas?"

El la miro fijo, con expresion de completo aburrimiento antes de volver a hablar.

"El hechizo... lo he practicado y no consigo que funcione" Hermione solo pudo pensar en cuantas veces debio haberlo intentado para aceptar pedir ayuda.

"A ver... hacelo asi veo en que puede estar fallando. Es un hechizo complejo" no se entendia ni ella misma ¿Por que se preocupaba en hacerlo sentir mejor?"

Draco se quedo estatico un momento antes de hablar.

"¡Avis!" Exclamo con vehemencia. De la punta de la varita de el salio una simple pluma negra que cayo en suaves ondulaciones al suelo.

"Ah... esta en el movimiento de la muñeca. No completes la segunda vuelta, cortala a tres cuarto" Ella lo sabia. Filius le habia enseñado ese secreto.

"Pero el libro dice dos" hablo el tan pausadamente que parecia le queria explicar algo a una nena de tres años.

"Lo se. Confia en mi. Una y tres cuarto" insistio Hermione.

"Se que ahora sos profesora y toda la cosa Granger, pero me parece que un texto de cien años te puede llevar una ventaja" Ella rodo los ojos antes de tomar su varita.

"¡Avis!" De la punta del fino palo de madera salieron disparados mas de seis pajaros y en direccion a Draco. Cuando por fin ella noto la escena habia un ave picoteandole la oreja derecha, dos luchando con su pelo platino y el resto concentrados en su tunica.

"¡Granger!" Chillo malhumoradamente el antes de lanzarle una mirada asesina. Hermione rio ruidosamente por un momento antes de terminar el hechizo.

"Lo siento" se disculpo ella. Pero no habia podido evitarlo.

"¡Avis!" Exclamo el y esta vez cuatro aves negras, de un tamaño mas grande que las de ella salieron volando a toda velocidad hacia Hermione. No lo pudo evitar y se encontro gritando y cubriendose el rostro con las manos, solo que las aves nunca llegaron.

Un segundo. Dos segundos. Tres segundos. Nada.

Lentamente empezo a remover las manos de su cara unicamente para encontrar a un muy arrogante Draco Malfoy mirandola con una ceja elevada y una media sonrisa.

"Una y tres cuarto" hablo el sorprendiendola.

"¿Por que no... los pajaros?" Pregunto ella confundida.

"Te veo el lunes Granger... a menos que se te ocurra volver a invadir mi espacio en la mitad de la noche" la torre...

"¿Por que? ¿Por que no dejaste que me ataquen?" insistio. El no dijo nada y solo se retiro del aula.

_000_

"Señorita Granger ¿puede pasar por la oficina de Filius un momento?" pregunto la profesora McGonagall mientras se cruzaba a Hermione en el pasillo.

"¿Paso algo?" Si bien habia estado teniendo pesadillas, recordaba todas las noches poner un hechizo silenciador antes de acostarse.

"Nada malo querida, todo lo contrario" El prospecto de tener buenas noticias la emocionaba de manera absoluta.

"Enseguida voy, muchas gracias" saludo antes de avanzar a toda velocidad por el pasillo hasta donde se encontraba la enorme gargola de piedra que revelaba la escalera que necesitaba tomar. Dijo la contraseña y estaba subiendo.

"¡Oh, Hermione! ¡Adelante, adelante!" La recibio el director con una amplia sonrisa. "¿te encontro Minerva" Ella asintio. "Queria presentarte a la señorita Elizabetta Raggi" fue recien ahi que ella se percato de la esbelta mujer parada en la habitacion.

Alta, mucho mas alta que ella, delicada piel bronceada que rezaltaba dos enormes ojos verdes, eL cabello lustroso y ondulado caia en una cascada brillante por delante de su hombro derecho.

"¡Ciao, bella!" Exclamo la mujer que tendria unos veintiocho años y que Hermione no entendia como no estaba concursando en algun reality de brujas top models.

"Hola, mucho gusto" saludo dando una enorme sonrisa.

"Elizabetta viene de Italia para enseñar cooperacion internacional de la magia" era la nueva materia que habian agregado al programa para inculcar a los alumnos la colaboracion entre naciones magicas en caso de conflicto "pense que tal vez podias enseñarle la escuela y ayudarla a adaptarse" hablo Flitwick.

"No quiero causar ningun incoveniente" intervino la bruja extranjera con un notorio acento.

"¡Para nada!" Exclamo Hermione "no es molestia. Yo encantada de ayudar" era verdad.

"¡Grazie!"

_000_

"¿No estas en el partido?" Fue lo primero que se le ocurrio preguntar a Hermione al ver a Draco entrar en el aula. Este nego con la cabeza.

"No puedo. El ministerio no me permite asistir a eventos sociales por seguridad. La de ellos, no la mia" Ella no pudo evitar sentirse molesta. Le parecia excesivo e innecesario.

"¿Entonces decidiste que si no podes ver quidditch vas a practicar encantamientos?" Pregunto esta vez sonriendo, mientras seguia sentada en el escritorio revisando los examenes, la parte teorica.

"No precisamente" respondio en un tono con el que Hermione no estaba muy familiarizada. Era oscuro pero no peligroso... aunque si la ponia nerviosa y hasta le causaba miedo, o tal vez era ansiedad.

Levanto la vista del examen de Ignatius para concentrarse en Malfoy por un momento. Habia algo raro... el se veia normal, como siempre, pero su aura era diferente, algo en su manera de moverse. Ella intento dejarlo pasar y se volvio a enfocar en el escrito.

"si venis a averiguar tu nota ya te aviso que no te la puedo dar, la sabras con todo el resto"

"Para nada" aseguro Draco. La curiosidad mato al gato, dice el dicho, pero ella se sintio mas bien como un ciervo cuando volvio a mirarlo, un ciervo parado delante de las luces de un vehiculo que avanzaba a toda velocidad. El se movia normalmente, pero ella estaba atontada, sin reaccion. Los usuales ojos grises de Malfoy parecian haberse vuelto negros y destilaban vertigo y deseo, la estaban devorando por completo, le estaban advirtiendo.

Dejo el examen a un lado, sobre el mismo escritorio, aun concentrada en el mago que se movia hacia ella. No hubiera podido apartar la mirada ni aunque hubiera querido.

"Draco..." solo una palabra, una palabra que jamas habia utilizado para dirigirse a el. La unica cosa que pudo decir antes de sentir su boca devorandola. Las manos grandes pero delgadas de el la sujetaban de la cintura y de detras del cuello, la tenian atrapada, como un aviso, el no la iba a dejar salirse facilmente de esa.

Los brazos de Hermione volaron a toda velocidad hasta quedar rodeandolo detras del cuello, sus dedos enredandose en su pelo. En el momento en que los cerro y tiro levemente, un gruñido primitivo salio de el. No supo si fue por castigo o como agradecimiento, pero la boca de el se abrio obligandola a ella a hacer lo mismo. Penso en negarle el privilegio, pero concluyo que iba a ser tanto una pena para el como para ella, y cuando sintio como la reclamaba, dominandola por completo, se encontro segura de que habia tomado la decision correcta.

Un minuto. Dos minutos. Tres minutos.

Eso fue lo que ella se imagino, aunque podrian haber sido horas en los que besos, gemidos, tirones y arañasos eran la moneda de cambio.

No pudo evitar casi ronronear cuando su labio inferior fue tomado entre los dientes de el. No entendio que estaban haciendo, por que no lo detenia, pero no le importaba... El hilo de pensamiento fue interrumpido por una mano, la mano de el deslizandose debajo de su blusa blanca. La sensacion era extraña, podia sentir la dureza en la palma de la mano, pero al tacto seguia siendo suave, liso, impecable. Con cada centimetro que avanzaba su piel se encendia mas y mas. Podia sentir un perfecto camino de llamas, su corazon latia a mil por hora.

Bum, bum, babum. Bum, bum, babum.

Su respiracion acompañaba el ritmo como una pista de discoteca. Jadeante, expectante, desesperada...

Tenia miedo. No, miedo no. Estaba aterrada, completamente invadida por el panico de no saber que hacer.

Sus labios se separaron de los de el, pero estos siguieron por su cuello. Un sendero humedo y calido hasta el lobulo de su oreja. Un beso, un mordisco, un beso, un circulo vicioso. Por mas que queria detener la situacion se encontro gimiendo de vuelta.

"No te das una idea como me pone ese sonido Granger" confeso el con voz grave y rasposa, caragada de ganas.

"No, Malfoy... no" pidio ella de una manera que parecia que iba a llorar en la brevedad. Ambas manos se descenlazaron del cuello de Draco y rodearon la que estaba debajo de su blusa, empujandola hasta que volvio a quedar a la vista. "No quiero llegar a... eso" este asintio "perdon"

"Jamas, Granger, te disculpes por marcar tus limites" la frase la tomo por sorpresa, por alguna razon esperaba que se enojara.

"Tengo que terminar de corregir los examenes" la verdad era que podian esperar, pero queria y necesitaba una excusa para acabar con el momento. Draco asintio seriamente antes de voltear y emprender camino hacia la puerta.

"Por cierto, no necesito que me digas la nota, se que mi examen esta perfecto" ella solo sonrio y nego con la cabeza. Igualmente, tenia razon, ya lo habia corregido y no habia encontrado ni una coma fuera de lugar.

_000_

Hermione le mostro la escuela a Elizabetta. La encontro encantadora, pero le puso incomoda que opine fisicamente de los alumnos masculinos. Sintio vergüenza de ella misma porque no tenia ningun derecho a hablar.

La bruja italiana le hizo prometer que la iba a llevar a conocer la noche londinense. Ella acepto muy a su pesar.

_000_

Cinco de cada siete dias a la semana Hermione se encontraba besandose con Draco. De alguna manera siempre encontraban un momento. A veces eran minutos, a veces eran horas. No estaba segura de que estaba haciendo, ni de porque no paraba, pero se planteo que tal vez la respuesta era mas sencilla de lo que ella queria aceptar 'porque no queria'.

Era una ironia, estaba segura, de todos los hombres del mundo tenia que ser el. Sin embargo, se entendian, aceptaban los limites, no hablaban demasiado y no complicaban las cosas.

No discutian, pero tampoco se tomaban el tiempo de conocerse. Lo unico que investigaban era el cuerpo del otro. Habia una confianza y una familiaridad que a Hermione por momentos la alteraba.

No pensaba cambiar nada.

_000_

"¿Señorita Granger, puede acompañar a Hagrid y a Minerva a Hogsmeade? Iba a ir Sybill, pero no se siente bien" explico el director.

El rechazo hacia Trelawney solo crecia de parte de Hermione.

"Por supuesto director" aseguro ella.

Era San Valentin y todos los estudiantes estaban desesperados por salir de la escuela e ir a besuquearse en el pequeño pueblo, salir a tomar algo caliente, o para los solteros llenarse los bolsillos de delicias de Honeydukes.

"Llevate abrigo, aseguran que nevara toda la tarde" ella asintio una vez mas antes de dirigirse a su pequeña oficina y dormitorio.

El director habia tenido razon, desde el momento que salio por la puerta principal del castillo, gruesos copos de nieve caian en cantidad. El invierno en Febrero estaba siendo mas despiadado de lo que habia sido en el mes anterior.

"¡Hermione!" Escucho un grito de efusividad que venia de una voz grave y bonachona. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Hagrid la tenia apretujada en un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Es bueno verte a ti tambien!" Exclamo ella entre risas. El profesor de cuidado de criaturas magicas la solto e intento acomodarle torpemente el gorro y la bufanda roja que habia torcido. "No te preocupes Hagrid" aseguro ella terminando de arreglarse el vestuario.

"No es que deseo que la profesora Trelawney no se sienta bien, pero me alegro que seas tu la que viene" ella sonrio ampliamente.

"Sabes Hagrid, hoy es San Valentin y no tengo un enamorado ¿que dices si te invito una cerveza de manteca?" Pregunto Hermione.

"Hecho, pero pago yo" no pudo responder cuando Minerva salio con cientos de alumnos detras de ella. Los dos profesores esperando se pusieron en sus respectivos roles y ayudaron a organizar.

_000_

"¿Y usted profesora? ¿No le dejan traer a su pareja o no tiene ninguna?" Pregunto Arsenio Nott en un tono que Hermione creia, intentaba ser seductor, o tal vez caballeroso. Aun asi, no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda.

"Eso me corresponde saber a mi Arsenio" respondio ella cordialmente mientras avanzaban por la calle principal de Hogsmeade. El alumno de Slytherin volteo a verla antes de darle un guiño y seguir su trayecto mas rapidamente, hasta quedar a la par de las gemelas.

"¿Que queria ese monigote?" La voz la tomo por sorpresa, haciendola saltar del susto. Su rostro volteo hasta quedar cara a cara con un fastidiado Draco Malfoy.

"Nada, haciendo preguntas que no le incumben. Como tu" agrego ella al final. Fue cuando volvio a verlo que se dio cuenta que el pelo platino de Malfoy estaba cubierto por un grueso gorro verde de lana que ella conocia muy bien, pues lo habia hecho.

"Debe ser una desilucion para la familia, es decir... ¿lo viste? Pobre Theo... menudo primo" ella no pudo evitar reir.

"Dejalo en paz. A mi me hace acordar bastante a un Slytherin rubio, pero no rubio normal sino rubio... blanco ¿lo imaginas? Rarisimo" para este entonces la cara de fastidio de el se habia intensificado. Hermione procuro no notarlo y siguio hablando "Bueno... este chico solia asistir a Hogwarts conmigo y Arsenio tiene bastantes similitudes, en especial la arrogancia"

"¿Te crees graciosa Granger? Porque francamente, no solo no sos graciosa, sino que sonas como la tia loca que todo el mundo tiene y que cuenta historias que a nadie le interesan" la respuesta mas rapida que se le ocurrio fue sacarle la lengua. "No hay mas que decir" esta vez rodo los ojos "te seguis hundiendo" muy a su pesar no pudo evitar reir, a lo que consiguio un gesto de confusion por parte de Draco. De esos donde levanta una sola ceja.

"Me encantaria seguir esta amena conversacion, Malfoy, pero tengo que ir a un lugar"

"Tanto misterio... no puedo evitar preguntarme que sera..." hablo con claro sarcasmo. Hermione rodo los ojos una vez mas. Tenia la costumbre de hacer eso en su presencia. "Pense que tenias una cita con Weasley en El Rincon de la Bruja" hablo con claro desprecio. Ese era el restaurante nuevo al que todas las parejas enamoradas asistian.

"No es de tu incumbencia, pero no tengo una cita con nadie" respondio con un tono que mermaba entre fatiga y malestar.

"Por supesto, me olvide que no tiene ni un galleon partido al medio. ¿Es verdad que no consiguio pasar el examen para volverse un auror?" ¿Por que la estaba torturando asi?

"¡Es suficiente, Draco!" Exclamo con autoridad. Cuando reacciono se dio cuenta que todavia estaban cerca del centro. No podia arriesgarse a que los vieran discutiendo como un viejo matrimonio. "Lo que sea que haya entre Ron y yo permanecera entre Ron y yo" hablo intentando sonar cordial pero firme.

"No pienso tragar saliva de un Weasley, Granger ¿Queda claro?" Queria gritarle en la car, decirle que entonces que no la besara mas, que la dejara en paz, pero la realidad era que no queria eso. Le gustaba besarse con Draco Malfoy, le gustaba y mucho. Le aceleraba el pulso y le agitaba la respiracion, la hacia sentir de su edad.

"Es... maldita sea Draco, no estoy con Ron, no estoy con el ni con nadie" El se quedo en silencio, mirandola, como tenia costumbre de hacer, su rostro sumergido en bronca y fastidio. "¿No tenes una cita a la que asistir? ¿estar con alguien con quien yo tenga que compartir saliva despues?" Una vez mas solo se quedo mirandola antes de negar con la cabeza "¿queres venir conmigo entonces? Queda lejos, te aviso antes de que empieces a quejarte como se que lo vas a hacer"

"Granger, tenes que dejar de proyectar en mi, lo que eres tu"

"Blah, blah, blah ¿venis o no?" Pregunto ella comenzando a caminar una vez mas.

"Supongo... no es como que tenga algo mejor para hacer" ella no pudo evitar reir. Una vez mas se concentro en el.

¿era atractivo Draco Malfoy? Nunca se habia permitido preguntarse eso. Tal vez porque nunca le habia importado. Tenia rasgos particulares, el rostro anguloso, la nariz fina, esos ojos grises y el pelo platino. Era alto, pero no excesivamente, era delgado, tal vez demasiado, pero de las veces que habia pasado las manos por su cuerpo sabia que era musculoso. Se lo notaba cansado, extenuado, su humor siempre solia ser mas malo que bueno y era aun mas orgulloso que ella, lo cual era mucho decir. Era inteligente y decidido, astuto. Era muchas de las cosas que ella no. Hermione siempre habia opinado que el amor va de la mano de la admiracion y que tal vez por eso habia fallado con Ron, porque si bien lo queria, le faltaba ese deseo irrefrenable que nunca habia conseguido sentir.

Si, la respuesta era si. Draco Malfoy era atractivo, mas que atractivo, y por primera vez entendia a todas las chicas que suspiraban por el. Pero si bien era guapo, no era eso lo que la tenia atrapada, era otra cosa y ya iba a deacubrir que.

"Granger, esta helando ¿te importaria avanzar?" recien ahi se dio cuenta que habia frenado. El la miraba fastidiado. Su pelo era un desastre, saliendose del gorro y tapandole los ojos. Su nariz y mejillas estaban coloradas, dandole mas color de lo que jamas habia visto en el, y sus labio estaban palidos y temblando.

"Voy... pero primero..." sin pensar mucho en que estaba haciendo, se encontro acomodandole el pelo, corriendolo de los ojos y ubicandolo debajo del regalo que le habia hecho para navidad. Tenia guantes puestos, por lo que la tarea se demoro. Con cada segundo que pasaba, el gesto de fastidio se incrementaba en el rostro de el. "No podia llevarte asi. Ahi esta. Perfecto" en un movimiento rapido se encontro besandolo. Solo un beso, rapido, con la boca cerrada. Despues continuo avanzando. Era la primera vez que hacian eso, darse un simple beso, siempre eran sesiones largas o rapidas y cortas. Pero nunca asi. Los nervios comenzaron a invadirla ¿Y si le habia molestado? ¿Y si le decia que nunca mas se le ocurriera hacer eso? Se habia atrevido mas de lo que habian acordado en ese contrato implicito que los unia, lo podia sentir. Sus pasos aceleraron, no sabia ni donde venia el, pero queria perderlo, dejarlo atras.

"Me resulta comico que hables de mi pelo cuando el tuyo hace parecer que acabas de volver despues de tres meses perdida en el Amazonas, Granger" sus ojos se posaron en los de el. No estaba enojado. No lo estaba. De su garganta nacio una risa que estaba mas ligada al alivio que a lo comico del comentario. El no dijo nada mas y continuaron avanzando en silencio.

_N/A: quiero empezar disculpandome, tarde diez años aprox en subir este cap y lo siento, pero por lo menos lo hice el mas largo de todos. Espero que les guste. Ahora dejenme decir gracias, porque en el ultimo cap mas gente comento y me pusieron la sonrisa mas enorme del mundo en el rostro. Ahora si, espero les guste el cap y prometo no tardarme tanto para el 10. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

"¿Una tienda de pociones? ¿Enserio? Me hiciste caminar hasta la punta mas alejada de Hogsmeade ¡¿Por una tienda de pociones?! ¡Hay mas de dos en pleno centro, Granger!" exclamo incredulo. Hermione se quedo estatica en la entrada con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que termine.

"No queda demasiado tiempo antes de que tengamos que volver, ¿te importaria acelerar tu escena dramatica?" Malfoy la miro en silencio con una mueca de fastidio que se transmitia a toda la cara. Al ver que no pensaba decir mas nada, ella comenzo a avanzar entre las destartaladas estanterias de madera hasta el pequeño mostrador. La tienda era en su mayoria de pociones magicas, pero era tambien, la unica en todo Hogsmeade que traia dos cosas que ella necesitaba consigo si o si: pastillas anticonceptivas y un EpiPen para la alergia en caso de emergencia. Se habia cansado de tener que ir al Londres muggle a una farmacia y tener que volver a la escuela. Tampoco se sentia comoda pidiendole a Ginny que lo hiciera por ella, en especial porque esta no entendia como Hermione seguia utilizando medicina muggle. Costumbre, en su mayoria, y seguridad y buenos resultados por otro lado. Un dia en una drogueria enorme en la calle mas conglomerada de todo Londres una empleada la reconocio, y le paso el dato de que ellos estaban en contacto con Ursula, la dueña de la pequeña tienda en la punta suroeste mas alejada de todo Hogsmeade.

"¡Hermione!" saludo una mujer rubia de unos sesenta años . Era bajita y rechoncha, tenia la nariz prominente y un par de enormes ojos verdes. Ella la encontraba atractiva desde un punto de vista poco convencional.

"Buenas tardes Ursula" hablo ella dandole una sonrisa enorme. Por un instante se olvido de Draco, pero lo recordo enseguida cuando este aparecio con una expresion neutral a su lado. "¿Todo bien?" pregunto ignorandolo.

"Claro que si querida, ya tengo tu pedido a- ¡Oh! ¿Y este muchacho? ¿La razon de las benditas pastillas?" Hermione estaba positivamente segura de que nunca se habia puesto tan colorada en toda su vida. Podia sentir el rojo creciendo de sus mejillas, a su cuello y aun mas abajo, podia sentir el calor que la invadia y como las manos le transpiraban.

Una risa incomoda escapo de su garganta.

Cuando volteo para ver a Malfoy se encontro con una expresion de entretenimiento y una ceja levantada que gritaba preguntas que no queria responder.

"No, es solo un conocido".

"Draco, el conocido de Granger, mucho gusto" saludo este extendiendo su mano y desplegando todo su encanto. Para malestar de Hermione pudo notar a Ursula sonrojarse levemente.

"¡Ay queido! si tan solo tuvieras veinte años mas... yo que tu jovencita me avivaria" para su sorpresa Malfoy se rio. Una estruendosa y genuina carcajada.

"No dejes que te omnubile Ursula, en verdad es una pesadilla" solto ella dandole una sonrisa falsa a el.

"La juventud... nunca los voy a entender" murmuro mas para si la dueña de la tienda que para ellos "son veinte libras Hermione" esta busco en el bolsillo de su tapado beige el dinero que previamente habia guardado y se lo entrego a Ursula recibiendo la bolsa blanca de papel con una caja y un pequeño tubito dentro. Los guardo donde solia llevar la plata y se despidio.

"Siempre un gusto verte" aseguro la joven bruja dondole un beso en la mejilla por encima del mostrador.

"Lo mismo digo querida. El mes que viene te tengo el pedido listo" ella sonrio "y ya que estas traelo" agrego señalando a Draco antes de darle un abrazo de forma amistosa. Instantes despues estaban fuera de la tienda en direccion al punto de reunion con el resto.

"¿que son esas benditas pastillas?" pregunto el despues de minutos de caminar en silencio.

"No es nada, solo una medicina muggle" respondio evasivamente.

"Lo imagine..." no podia con su genio ni aunque lo intentara "¿pero... que hacen?" ella lo miro por un momento. Venia con las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros levantados hasta las orejas, como queriendolas cubrir del frio. No parecia preguntar desde ningun lugar con malicia o burla, solo curiosidad.

"Son pastillas anticonceptivas, tienen varias funciones, pero la principal es prevenir que quede embarazada" en la cara de el aparecio un gesto de confusion. Su rostro volteo hasta encontrarse con el de ella. Queria hacer las preguntas obvias, lo podia sentir, pero no dijo nada. "Como te dije, tiene mas funciones" y era verdad, su ginecologa se las habia dado para regularizar su periodo y disminuir los calambres, cuando tenia quince. Esta era, tal vez, la primera situacion en la que tomarlas podia llegar a ser por el motivo mas comun.

"Tu... no hay apuro, que eso quede claro" las palabras salieron con una comodidad de la boca de el que la tomaron por sorpresa.

"Lo se" creia saberlo "perdon" tenia que dejar de decir eso.

"tenes que dejar de decir eso"

_000_

Era viernes por la tarde y la temperatura marcaba menos de 0ºC afuera. La nieve caia pacificamente, pero de manera constante. Hermione se preguntaba que se le habia cruzado por la cabeza cuando habia decidido salir con ese clima, pero en el momento en que su mejor amigo abrio la puerta con cara de dormido obtuvo su respuesta. Hacia semanas que no lo veia y ya sentia abstinencia.

"¡Hermione! ¿Que haces por aca? Pasa, pasa" invito el recien levantado Potter. Su cabello negro estaba totalmente revuelto, haciendo parecer que un ave habia anidado encima de su cabeza, sus lentes estaban torcidos y su vestimenta consistia en un pantalon de pijama azul y una remera manga larga blanca.

"¡Harry! ¡estas descalzo, con el frio que hace!" exclamo ella horrorizada al ver la falta de calzado.

"generalmente no me meto en la cama con zapatos puestos" bromeo el mientras cerraba la puerta de entrada una vez que ella habia ingresado.

"Muy gracioso..." hablo con sarcasmo mientras le daba un suave golpe en el brazo. "¿Que hacias durmiendo a esta hora?" alcanzo a preguntar antes de tropezar con un juguete que ella suponia era de Teddy. Parecia un muñeco de uno de los integrantes de los Chudley Cannons "¿Ron?" su amigo asintio.

La casa de Harry era una comoda vivienda en el centro de Londres magico. Tenia una decoracion mas bien funcional que personalizada, dos habitaciones, una cocina, una sala y un baño. Esto ultimo probablemente cambiara cuando el ahijado se volviera un pre-teen.

"Estamos trabajando en un caso que nos esta tomando mas tiempo del que habiamos previsto" explico el caminando del living a la cocina. Hermione siguiendolo.

"Supongo que no podes hablar" dijo ella señalando la pila de folios de manila que descansaba sobre la isla de marmol en el centro del lugar.

"no deberia" murmuro el antes de sonreirle "¿te?" ella asintio recordando la nieve cayendo afuera.

"Se que Teddy pasa mucho tiempo con Andromeda, pero si alguna vez necesitas que lo cuide estoy a una lechuza de distancia" se ofrecio ella. La realidad era que Harry queria ser para su ahijado lo que Sirius habia sido para el. Vivian juntos y el nene tenia completa devocion por su padrino, pero el haberse convertido en auror a veces causaba un conflicto de tiempo y era ahi cuando la abuela cumplia su rol.

"El otro dia pregunto por ti queria comer '_galletitas de la tia 'Mione_' le dije que ibas a visitarlo pronto con muchas para que comiera"

"Por supuesto, yo encantada" aseguro. La verdad era que no era buena con los niños, no la entendian a ella y ella no los entendia a ellos, pero con Teddy tenia debilidad. El nene era la viva imagen de Lupin, pero tenia el caracter y la gracia de Tonks.

"¿Una de azucar?" Hermione asintio mientras caminaba a donde estaban todos los archivos apilados.

"Entonces... ¿De que va el caso que no se supone que me cuentes?" pregunto ella abriendo el primero de los folios y encontrandose con una fotografia magica del cadaver de una mujer que deberia estar en sus cuarenta. Se encontraba completamente desnuda colgada de un poste de luz por el cuello. El cuerpo estaba cubierto de inscripciones que no se conseguian dislucidar. Con el movimiento se le alcanzaba a ver la cara, la cual tenia pintada pintada una sonrisa con labial rojo. Le recordaba al guason, de los comics de batman.

"¿Que opinas?" la voz de Harry a su costado la tomo por sorpresa, haciendola saltar del susto. Este le dio una taza grande de color blanco llena hasta el tope.

"Que quien sea que haga esto ha estado consumiendo demasiados comics. V de Venganza saluda a Batman" lo decia en broma pero para su sorpresa su amigo asintio.

"Esa es Susan Hannington. Viuda, sin hijos y con muchas deudas. Le pinto una sonrisa en la cara. Esta" los dedos de el tomaron un folio de mas abajo de la pila. Lo pusieron arriba del todo antes de abrir la tapa y revelar una foto similiar "es Angelica Hill. cuarenta y dos años, viuda, madre de tres hijas mujeres, tambien enterrada en deudas. Le dejo una rosa blanca en el cabello"

"No puedo creer que el horror siga" murmuro ella lo suficientemente bajo que su amigo no se entero.

"Como ellas hay ocho cuerpos mas por toda Gran Bretaña. Al principio pensamos en acreedores, misoginos, familiares... hasta que atrapamos a uno que logramos que confiese que era un grupo de mas de quince, todos hijos de muggles. No dudo que mas de uno haya sacado inspiracion del cine" concluyo Harry.

"¿Pudieron averiguar si tienen un lider?" el mago nego con la cabeza antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza.

"Lo que pudimos descubrir es que su base la tienen en Oxford. Mañana nos dirigimos alli"

"Ten cuidado por favor" pidio ella sonando como una madre preocupada.

"Siempre" era la misma respuesta que le daba al mismo pedido que se hacia eco a lo largo de los años. "hablando de cuidado ¿como estas tu?"

"bien, como siempre" aseguro ella sonriendo.

"¿Lo dices enserio o para que no moleste mas?" esa era generalmente la duda que tenia cuando el decia '_siempre_'.

"Harry, estoy bien" intento sonar definitiva.

"No estoy tan seguro... ¿Y Malfoy?" lo unico que faltaba que sumaran a Draco a la ecuacion.

"Que se yo... ahi anda. En mi clase le va muy bien, pero por lo que me dijo Minerva en todas las asignaturas tiene buena nota, es requisito del ministerio" el se quedo en silencio un momento antes de proseguir.

"¿Y contigo? ¿Como le va?" ¡¿Que le pasaba que se habia vuelto tan intenso?!

"No le va, Harry. Es solo mi alumno" intento razonar. Estaba mintiendo, era cierto, pero... ¿Como podia decir la verdad cuando se ponia asi aun sin saber nada?

"Que yo recuerde los alumnos no le tiran maldiciones cargadas con magia oscura a los profesores, a menos que algo mas este pasando" Ella sintio la sangre hervirle. No era por defenderlo a Draco, sino por la falta de entendimiento por parte de Harry. Si alguien sabia lo que era vivir con decisiones dificiles y con situaciones que te desbordan era el, y el que ni siquiera pensara en mitigarle el castigo a Malfoy, la superaba.

"¿Y pensas que te puedo llegar a contar algo cuando me hablas asi?" pregunto ella con actitud desafiante, tomándolo por sorpresa.

"¡No es contigo, es con el! Malfoy es mala gente y tu tienes debilidad por ayudar a ese tipo de persona, saliendo lastimada en el proceso" las voces estaban escalando. Sabia que tenia que salir de ahi antes de terminar peleada enserio, pero por alguna razon se encontraba estaqueada en su lugar, sosteniendo la taza con fuerza.

"¿Por que siempre haces eso? deja de tratarme como si necesitara que me guiaras en la vida porque soy una estupida e inocente niña que repite los mismos errores una y otra vez" demando ella frustrada "Ya no tengo quince años Harry, ahora soy una mujer lo suficientemente inteligente para tomar mis propias decisiones" concluyo

"¿lo eres? ¿enserio?" no podia creer que la siguiera "¡Meses de tratamiento, Hermione! ¡Por el amor de Dios, tenes una cicatriz de por vida, ahora!" exclamo molesto señalandole el pecho.

"¿Que sugeris que haga Harry? Tal vez pueda causar una guerra y matarlo en la maldita escuela. ¡Tal vez pueda arruinarle la vida a toda una generacion y aun asi tomarme el tiempo de juzgarlos!" se habia pasado. Lo sabia. Estaba de mas y ni siquiera lo sentía de verdad. Solo queria... no sabia que queria. Tal vez que dejara de tratarla como a una niña indefensa. No lo era. "Lo siento, no lo dije enserio. Lo que no siento es enojarme. Dejame hacer mi propia vida con mis propias decisiones. Yo sola sufro las consecuencias de mis acciones" dicho esto dejo la taza sobre la superficie gris de marmol, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro.

¿Que es eso de que el tiempo te cambia? Tal vez era hora de aceptar que algunas relaciones terminan y, tal vez, de aceptar que otras pueden empezar.

_000_

"Granger"

"¿Que pasa?" pregunto ella mientras seguia besando el cuello de Draco.

"Eso me pregunto yo, estas ida" ¿Que sucedia con todo el mundo que se la pasaban acusandola de ello ultimamente? ¡Era Hermione Granger! Si habia alguien siempre atento y presente en el mundo era ella.

"No, no lo estoy" lo contradijo, desenlazando las manos del cuello de Malfoy, el sin embargo, aun la sostenia por la cintura. Estaban en el salon de clase, la jornada educativa ya habia terminado y todos se estaban dirigiendo al gran comedor.

"No necesitas decirme que pasa. Francamente no me interesa tampoco, pero por lo menos acepta que tenes la mente en otro lado" De un saltito Hermione se bajo del viejo escritorio de madera donde se encontraba sentada, empujando a Draco en la accion.

"Deberia importante un poco menos, asi ni siquiera lo mencionas" solto ella ordenando sus libros y pergaminos. Malfoy la miraba con una expresion de confusion y frustracion.

"De acuerdo" acepto el. Le parecia extraño que siquiera lo hubiera mencionado, era poco comun que hablaran, normalmente eran solo besos y gemidos lo que sonaban en el tiempo que pasaban juntos "¿Donde vas?" pregunto viendola salir del aula.

"Veni si queres" respondio ella sin detenerse ni a mirarlo, ni frenando lo suficiente para que fuera mas facil que la alcance.

"Estas particularmente renegada hoy Granger" lo que estaba era a punto de asesinar a alguien.

"retiro lo dicho, no vengas" para su sorpresa lo escucho soltar una risa "¿Que es lo divertido Malfoy?" este la ignoro y solo siguio caminando a su lado.

Subieron varios pisos por escalera. Cuando ella le habia dicho que fuera si queria no esperaba que lo hiciera. Lo unico que deseaba era volver a su pequeña habitacion y terminar ese fatídico dia de una vez por todas. Ahora se encontraba con Draco Malfoy en el pasillo de los profesores ¿Que hacia si los encontraban? Tal vez podia decir que habia hecho algo malo y estaban yendo a su oficina para tener una seria charla. Otra opcion era decir que el necesitaba ayuda con su clase y estaban dirigiendose a practicar. La mejor opcion, sin embargo, era lograr pasar sin que nadie los descubra.

Para alegria de ambos, lo consiguieron.

"odio este maldito lugar. Flitwick solia traerme y mostrarme unos muffins bailar, como si eso sacara a Voldemort de mi casa. Perdidas de tiempo si las hay..." dijo Draco pasando primero. Ella entro despues cerrando la puerta con hechizo y todo.

"Yo solia venir para ver esos panquecitos bailar unicamente" confeso.

El se quedo estatico en la entrada del lugar. Hermione, en cambio, camino hasta la puerta que daba a su dormitorio abriendola y adentrandose al mismo. Dejo sus cosas sobre la cama y se saco la gruesa campera de lana que llevaba puesta quedando en una camisa negra y una pollera color gris grafito.

"¿Queres algo para tomar?" pregunto ella de manera medio nerviosa mientras regresaba a donde el se encontraba. Este nego con la cabeza.

"Me gustaria, sin embargo, hacer uso de esta privacidad recientemente descubierta" murmuro antes de tomarla de la nuca y por detras de la espalda y atrayendola contra el para besarla. Hermione no se resistio para nada y lo beso con fervoridad.

Estaba tan... harta de todo. Sentia que iba a explotar. La mala relacion que ultimamente estaba teniendo con Harry, Ginny que cada vez viajaba mas y que cuando volvia le gustaba remarcarle las cosas de ella que no eran normales, Ronald aun profundamente molesto y dolido... todo parecia estar mal. Para su sorpresa estaba empezando a aceptar que el tiempo que pasaba besandose con Draco era lo que mas disfrutaba en las ultimas semanas. No porque fuera el, simplemente porque era una actividad primitiva, se manejaba por instinto y era mas buena para liberar frustraciones que un maldito club de duelo.

"¿Podemos pasar?" pregunto, ella sabia que se referia al cuarto. Mientras sus dientes tomaban el lobulo de la oreja derecha de el, asintio. Para su sorpresa ambas manos de Draco se movieron a sus piernas y en un gesto decidido y fluido la tenia levantada. Ella lo rodeo por la cintura soltando una risita que no reconocio y que por suerte el no menciono lo infantil que la hacia sonar.

"Estan los libros" le recordo mientras avanzaban. Los labios de Malfoy estaban ocupados en su cuello, besando, mordidendo, lamiendo, volviendola completamente loca. El murmuro en asentimiento causando que una corriente electrica se transmita por su piel hasta el lugar ubicado entre sus piernas. Un gemido tan desesperado salio de su boca que penso en tener verguenza, pero el la estaba tirando en el colchon antes de que pudiera recordarlo.

"Mas despacio Granger, no queres que escuche McGonagall" susurro el. Hermione queria gritar que no le importaba nada, que la escuchara quien quisiera.

"La remera" pidio de una manera que la hacia sonar necesitada, pero lo estaba, asi que no le afectaba. El se quedo estatico un instante mirandola fijo. Su cuerpo estaba sobre el de ella, quien descansaba completamente sobre la cama. "Apurate Draco" se quejo tomando el dobladillo inferior y tirando hacia arriba. El la complacio, sacandosela en un movimiento fluido. Las manos de Hermione automaticamente volaron al torso de el. Tenia razon, estaba demasiado flaco, pero tambien tenia razon en que podia ver perfectamente los musculos rigidos y delineados. Su vista se concentro particularmente en una fila angosta de pelo tan rubio como el de su cabeza empezaba unos centimetros debajo de su ombligo y desaparecia cuando iniciaba su pantalon, perdiendose detras de este.

"Renegate mas seguido Granger" ella sonrio, una sonrisa perezosa y complice. Hermione paso su dedo indice por el fino camino hasta llegar al boton de su pantalon. No supo si el noto su duda o si lo hizo porque si, pero volvio a besarla eliminando cualquier incomodidad que su indecision pudiera causar. "Las cosas en este momento no estan equilibradas" suspiro el entre besos. El cerebro de la bruja estaba completamente nublado por cientos de emociones que no alcanzaba a precisar, aunque habia una que abundaba y esa era lujuria, por ello no estaba segura a que se referia. Cuando los dedos finos y largos de Draco comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa de ella, enseguida entendio.

Cada espacio de piel que descubria, enseguida lo besaba, lo mordia, lo marcaba. Era un hombre en una mision y ella era su recompenza.

"Draco" gimio cuando este mordio delicadamente el espacio antes de que su corpiño empezara.

"Shh... Granger" no lo podia ver, solo su pelo y la cima de su cabeza, pero estaba segura que tenia una de esas medias sonrisas arrogantes en su rostro. No hablo su nombre de vuelta, pero enredo los dedos en el cabello de el y siguio emitiendo sonidos que parecia no podia contener "¿puedo?" lo escucho murmurar. Se quedo estatica un momento antes de asentir, los ojos de el estaban clavados en los miel de ella. Se quedaron asi, mirandose, por unos segundos que parecian durar y durar. Era un cambio y los dos lo sabian. Seguia siendo puramente sexual, pero demostraba una confianza que los tomo a ambos por sorpresa.

El rostro de Draco se volvio a concentrar en el corpiño negro de encaje que ella llevaba puesto. Era cierto que generalmente llevaba basicos brassieres negros o blancos de algodon, pero con el queria parecer... sensual. Cuando se habia puesto a pensar, imagino que ese era el tipo de mujer que a el le gustaba: misteriosa, sensual, inteligente... ¿sangre pura? probablemente. Todo lo que ella no era. Entonces... ¿por que? ¿Por que estaban juntos?

Cualquier idea o pensamiento que pudiera estar elaborando fue borrado cuando sintio la calidez y humedad de la boca de el en su cuerpo, en aquel lugar que la fina tela de encaje estaba cubriendo. Un sonido que bordeaba entre un gemido y malestar salio de su garganta, acallando los besos y lamidos que el le estaba dando. Todo su cuerpo estaba encendido, pero el punto ubicado entre sus piernas latia desesperadamente. Necesitaba... ¿que necesitaba? A el. Necesitaba acabar. Necesitaba que la hiciera alcanzar el tan asiado extasis.

"¿Granger, confias en mi?" ¿que pregunta era esa? En el particularmente... no mucho, no en un dia comun y corriente, pero el no le estaba preguntando eso, no, queria saber si confiaba en el en la cama, en la intimidad.

"si" contesto, sorprendiendose a ella misma.

"bien" solto dandole una media sonrisa. Su cuerpo se se coloco en una posicion erguida, quedando arrodillado en la cama, con ella entre sus piernas. Las manos de Hermione volaron a cubrirse "No seas ridicula, Granger" murmuro el dandole un gesto de reproche al verla querer taparse. "Yo que tu pondria un hechizo silenciador" dicho esto bajo de la cama , sus manos la tomaron por detras de las rodillas y en un movimiento agil la atrajeron contra el. "Arriba" pidio incitandola a que despegue la cola del colchon, ella lo complacio, encontrandose con la pollera toda arrugada a la altura de su ombligo.

Tanto las manos como la boca de Draco se tomaron un momento para acariciar y besar sus piernas. Era casi... romantico. Le sorprendio ver que el podia ser delicado y suave con ella, pero en especial la paciencia que le tenia. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, apuntando al cielo raso blanco. Dicen que quitar un sentido, intensifica el resto, y era verdad, porque su piel estaba diez veces mas sensible al contacto. Sintio los dedos de Malfoy avanzar por sus piernas, cada vez mas cerca al punto ese que tanto asiaba ser tocado. No lo hicieron, sin embargo, sino que tomaron el borde de su ropa interior y comenzaron a tirar hacia abajo. Hermione tenia las piernas tan pegadas, la una con la otra, que era imposible.

"Granger, ayuda" susurro el, besando el hueso prominente de la cadera derecha. Ella nego pero se dio cuenta que no la estaba viendo.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" pregunto nerviosamente.

"Dejame que te muestre" respondio el antes de seguir repartiendo suaves besos en la franja de piel arriba de la ultima prenda que le quedaba correctamente ubicada. "Dijiste que confias" era verdad, habia dicho eso. Sus piernas se abrieron lentamente. Draco sonrio con satisfaccion antes de quitar el fino pedazo de tela, dejando que pasara mas alla de sus tobillos y cayera al suelo. Su boca mordio suavemente el espacio de piel al lado de su rodilla izquiera y despues empezo a avanzar mas y mas arriba.

"¡Draco, no!" exclamo ella horrorizada. ¿Estaba loco? No lo iba a dejar hacer eso, era un papelon. Nunca se habia visto alla abajo pero no podia ser un lindo lugar.

"Shh... dejame que te muestre Granger, no te vas a arrepentir. Tuviste un dia de mierda, necesitas liberar" queria protestar, de verdad, pero cuando le hablaba asi, en ese tono suave y confiado, la hipnotizaba y como tal hechizero, lo dejo. "No sabia que te ponia asi" susurro antes de deslizar el pulgar por la humeda intimidad de Hermione. Una vez mas esa electricidad acompañada de calor le recorrio todo el cuerpo, haciendola gemir "si te hace sentir mejor, a mi tambien me pones asi" queria contestarle, decirle algo, pero enseguida el pulgar fue reemplazado por su lengua.

Ella estaba segura que nunca habia experimentado algo asi, todo su cuerpo estaba invadido por una necesidad desesperada. Su abdomen estaba tensionado y parecia que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones. El movimiento de su boca era suave pero decidido. Las manos de ella volaron a su pelo tomandolo con fuerza. Algo le decia que podia estar lastimandolo, pero sus extremedidades no le respondian.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho antes de entrar a Hogwarts que iba a tener a Draco Malfoy arrodillado entre sus piernas haciendola acabar con la lengua hubiera pensado que esa persona necesitaba ser medicada y privada de volver a tener contacto con la sociedad, sin embargo ahi estaban.

"Mas, por favor, mas" se escucho rogando. A medida que los movimientos de el aceleraban, sus manos se cerraban mas y mas en su cabello, su respiracion se agitaba y sus gemidos salian ruidosamente y cargados de una necesidad creciente. Su abdomen estaba en llamas, sentia que estaba por estallar, se sentia casi como si le doliera, pero era un dolor lindo, un dolor que terminaba en algo mas.

La mano derecha de el paso de sujetar su pierna a investigar junto con su lengua. Fue cuando sintio un digito ingresar en su centro que la cabeza parecia que le iba a estallar.

"Malfoy, por favor, no aguanto" no sabia que decia, estaba fuera de si, desesperada. La presion en su abdomen parecia aumentar y aumentar pero nunca dejar ir. Su voz sonaba al borde del llanto "Draco, por favor, necesito..." su frase fue interrumpida por otro dedo sumandose y en segundos algo en su interior estallo por completo. Su cabeza se tiro hacia atras, su espalda se despego del colchon y sus manos se tensionaron aun mas en el cabello de el. Tenia los ojos abiertos, pero la vista en negro. Sus oidos escuchaban a alguien gritar en la distancia y no dudaba que era ella.

"Granger... mas bajo, hasta en el gran comedor nos van a escuchar" ella asintio, pero no entendia ni que le estaba diciendo. Su cuerpo bajo del extasis cayendo en una fatiga absoluta. Los brazos le pesaban, las piernas tambien, y los parpapados parecian poder ser abiertos meros centimetros.

"Estoy... veni que yo..." no estaba siendo capaz de terminar la frase. Queria decirle que le iba a retornar el favor, aunque no sabia como, cuando apenas se podia mover. Draco le una media sonrisa desde el pie de la cama donde estaba de vuelta parado.

"Igualmente me tengo que duchar" aseguro negando con la cabeza. Se agacho a tomar su remera que estaba en el piso.

"Pero... no, dejame yo..." ¿Ella que? ¿le iba a hacer lo mismo? No se sentia particularmente comoda con la idea.

"Ya vas a tener ocasion, Granger" las palabras salieron cargadas de una especie de promesa que la ilusiono. Intento asentir, pero no pudo mover el cuello demasiado. "Metete adentro de la cama, esta helando afuera" queria, pero no podia moverse. Todos sus musculos le dolian, de una buena manera. Lo escucho murmurar algo de '_necia_' y luego sintio su cuerpo ser cubierto con algo grueso y pesado como una frazada. Despues de eso se quedo dormida. No habia sido un dia tan de mierda despues de todo.

Defitinivamente termino mejor de lo que empezo.

_N/A: Hola! ¿Como estan? Bueno, espero que todo bien. Aca paso a dejar un nuevo capitulo. Como es obvio el rating M esta empezando a cumplir su funcion, igual recien estamos calentando motores... ;) jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado y si pueden dejenme su opinion, realmente ayuda. Especial gracias y saludo a aquellos que siempre comentan, son lo mas! Beso enorme!_


End file.
